


[青黄][火黑]Borderless Dream

by sakuraasuka



Series: Nameless Youth·未可命名的青春 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraasuka/pseuds/sakuraasuka
Summary: 国家有边界，海也有边界。但是，梦想没有，心也没有。爱你的感情也没有。
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Nameless Youth·未可命名的青春 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573111
Kudos: 10





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Namelss Youth 第二部

多年以后，黄濑也从未忘记自己大三那年的夏天。

那年春末，黄濑在参演的春季偶像剧热播的当口，被传出了和担纲女主角的女演员的绯闻。  
事实上，被传绯闻这种事对娱乐圈人士来说原本应该是再正常不过的情况，同时绯闻本身也可以被作为炒热作品的手段之一，但这次的事件却有些不同。  
那位拥有深厚背景的女演员似乎是对黄濑产生了假戏真做的感情，黄濑虽然对此感到困扰，但习惯温柔对待女性的性格加之对象是合作的同事，使得他在一开始难以直截了当地说出冷酷的拒绝话语。然而，就在黄濑拍完剧集，终于将对方约出来打算说清楚的时候，却不巧被狗仔队拍到了女演员单方面抱住他痛哭流涕的照片，乃至于得罪了那位女性背后颇有势力的对象。  
这件事情的真实情况被两家事务所以及电视台努力隐瞒下来，但因为不能再继续刺激那位权力者，又要保住黄濑这个无辜中枪的事务所的希望之星，所以在公众无法知晓真相的情形下，事务所决定下来，要对黄濑进行以“海外进修”为名义的暂时流放。

得知消息的时候，黄濑本人倒显得相当淡定，甚至还笑嘻嘻地问经纪人秋山：“要送我去海外的话，我能选择地点吗？”  
秋山自然知道黄濑抱着什么样的心思，叹了口气说：“你想去美国是吗？如果我没猜错的话准确来说应该是美国东部的……”  
“停！”黄濑苦笑着打断了秋山半是认真半是揶揄的话：“拜托你饶了我吧秋山小姐！您就不能不拿我开玩笑吗？”  
“不，其实我是想跟你说，事务所的意思也的确是想送你去美国的。”  
“……诶？”黄濑睁大了眼睛。  
“虽然出了这件事，不过也只是提前了我们原先的计划而已。事务所的确是在之前就想跟你商量送你去美国上一段时间的音乐和表演课程，为未来的发展做些准备——如果你愿意的话。”  
“愿意！我愿意的！”黄濑满脸都是雀跃的表情，“这么说以后真的有机会出单曲吗？”  
“是有唱片公司来跟我们谈意向，但能不能出成还要看你自己的努力了。”秋山从公事包中掏出一些文件和宣传材料说：“这是联系好了的音乐以及演艺进修学校的相关资料，在纽约，你先好好看看。课程是九月初开学，为期半年。M大那边如果你同意的话，我们会帮你去办休学手续。”  
“九月？可现在不才五月……”黄濑露出了狐疑的表情。  
“……你知道事务所现在压力很大，希望能把你尽快送出去最好，所以——便宜你了！”秋山用手中的资料在黄濑的头上微微一拍，“要不是你这些年来都是模范艺人，我才不会就这么睁只眼闭只眼呢！不过你先给我记好，八月就要先去纽约报道。至于在此之前的时间……你、自、由、了！”

接到黄濑打来的电话之时，北卡还是依然被黑夜笼罩的凌晨四点。青峰迷迷糊糊地接起电话，就听见黄濑在电话那边饱含兴奋地大叫：“小青峰你听着，我马上就要去你那边度假啦！现在正要去订机票！”  
青峰尚被睡神控制的头脑过了半天才反应过来，他打了几个呵欠说：“哦，过来度假……多久？”  
“也不久，大约三个月吧……”  
“哦，三个月……等等，度假？三个月？”他似乎完全醒了，“这种时候你怎么会有长假？工作呢？学校那边呢？”  
“小青峰你不欢迎我来找你玩吗？”黄濑没有回答，却是在说话的语气中带上了明显是假装的撒娇意味：“我们很久没见面了哦！~”  
“装什么可爱……”青峰啧了一声说：“我是说，你那边没问题吗？没有……出什么事情吗？”  
“没有没有啦！事务所允许了，学校那边也说好了的！我说小青峰，你就那么不欢迎我过去美国吗……”黄濑苦笑着说。  
“笨蛋，这不是废话嘛。”青峰笑骂了一句，接着却像是责备黄濑似的说出了同前一句的语气完全相反的话：“快点滚过来啦！”

青峰终于在位于北卡罗来纳州的首府罗利和教堂山之间的莱利都林国际机场接到黄濑的时候是美国东部时间的上午十一点。黄濑是在早上刚刚到达纽约，接着又马不停蹄地乘坐国内航班辗转到达的。此时正是东京时间的夜里凌晨一点，但黄濑看上去却也精神不错，相比之下倒是晚上没怎么睡好的青峰显得更加疲倦一些。  
美国东部五月的阳光已经很是暖和，空气中弥漫着各种花的香味。当看到黄濑穿着一身极具个人风格的时髦打扮，脸上挂着大大的墨镜从出口走出来的时候，即使是昨晚因为各种原因没能好好休息的青峰也是精神一振。  
“怎么，看傻了吗？”黄濑用一种非常刻意的潇洒动作取下墨镜，弯起眼睛注视着明显有些看得出神的久别恋人。  
青峰回过神来，伸手接过黄濑推着的行李车，露出一个懒洋洋的笑容，嘴上倒是丝毫不肯放松：“开什么玩笑，我就是在想晚上怎么好好折腾你。”  
“喂喂，好歹我也刚到，你就不能先放过我吗？”黄濑抗议。  
“这叫下马威，让你知道一下这是谁的地盘。”青峰故意不去看黄濑，却是伸手在他的肩膀上搂了一下，留下一个旁人难以发觉的，有着暧昧距离的吻。  
黄濑的心脏多跳了一拍，热潮瞬间上涌到耳根，但却突然下意识地推开了青峰。  
“怎么了？”深色皮肤的高大青年皱起了眉头，对长久未见却略显冷淡的黄头发恋人有些不满。  
“哦……我忘了。”黄濑一怔，下意识地拨了几下刘海，苦笑着说：“我忘了这是在美国，从纽约转机过来的一飞机人都不认识我……”  
青峰不动声色地在他肩膀上拍了拍，随即先走了几步，领着对方往停车场走去。

从罗利的机场到北卡罗来纳大学中心校区的所在地教堂山有着大约一小时的车程。黄濑刚上车的时候还神采奕奕，等到了青峰在校外租的那间小公寓楼下的时候却已经昏昏欲睡。两人合力把行李搬上五楼，一打开那间1DK的明亮房间，黄濑就直扑向房间角落的那张床垫。  
“好歹有个人气偶像的样子啊……”青峰苦笑着把行李丢在另外一个角落，站在连外套也没脱就已经开始和枕头被子缠绵起来的恋人面前说：“你饿不饿？我有BLT汉堡。”  
“不要，在飞机上吃过了……”黄濑的声音从枕头里模模糊糊地传来：“反正你说的也肯定是冷冻食品加热……”  
“混蛋，那是我做的啊！生菜和番茄都是自己洗的切的，培根也是现煎的啊！”青峰怒道。  
“……不要啦，让我先睡觉……”黄濑的声音愈发迷糊了，青峰叹了口气，从用不太温柔的动作扯下了恋人的外套和牛仔裤，又给他拉好了被子。

也许是在之前由于的高度紧张和精神压力积累了相当的疲倦，黄濑倒时差的这一觉一直睡到十二个小时之后的凌晨两点。他从黑沉的睡梦之国返回人间的时候，就看到通向阳台的落地玻璃门前没挂窗帘，外面正是一片清朗的月色。  
青峰睡在自己背后，床垫因为体重向另一边凹下去的感觉并不陌生，但也很久没有感受到了。  
月光很亮，照在青峰深色的皮肤上显得肌肤的质感异常好。黄濑忍不住伸出手去轻轻触碰青峰的面颊，并不细腻，却很有弹性。指尖一路往下，伸进了男人当作睡衣穿着的棉质T恤。从上臂到胸膛都是紧实的肌肉，和年初两人分开的时候相比似乎更加饱满了，摸起来很有手感，令玩心突然涌上来的黄濑忍不住捏了几下。  
“啪”的一声，黄濑那只作怪的手就被肌肉的主人捏住了。  
青峰似乎在黄濑刚一碰到他的时候就醒了，没多久就已经被恋人的抚摸弄得满身是火。但他却忍住了冲动的欲望，直到对方的动作越来越放肆，这才将他狠狠擒住。  
黄濑连惊呼都还没出口，一个天旋地转就已经被青峰压在了身下。  
“半夜里醒了，就发情？”唇边挑起一抹笑，青峰那公认充满磁性的声线夹杂着代表欲望的沙哑嗓音在黄濑的耳边响起，令他也浑身燥热起来。  
黄濑没有说话，只是凝视恋人的面庞。对方的眉梢眼角中似乎多了一些沉稳的东西，却被此时的光景蛊惑，现出一种成熟的性感来。  
他吻上恋人的眼角。  
亲吻即是默认，青峰得到了许可自然不再客气。他的手粗暴地从下往上拉起对方的背心，直接攻击敏感的胸口，随后一边用手指继续玩弄对方的乳尖一边俯下身，将恋人早已改变了形状的部位含进嘴里。  
“嗯……”被完全衔住的那一霎那，黄濑浑身仿佛过电一般，久违的快感是无奈之下只得自己解决时所不能比拟的。来回舔弄之后，青峰的舌尖在自己最敏感的尖端挑逗地一抹，他的声音从压抑着的鼻音变成了一声尖利的“啊！”没过多久就已经直接射了出来。  
“好浓……看样子你还蛮乖的？”青峰吐出口中的精华，对黄濑坏笑着说，接着便将自己的嘴唇直接盖上对方的，将一声嫌弃的“呸”字堵了回去，也让黄濑尝到了自己腥涩的味道。  
放开彼此的时候呼吸早已经紊乱，下身也已经难以抑制。准备接受的一方默不作声地敞开了身体，却听到青峰一声懊恼的“啧”。  
“怎么了？”  
“润滑剂……买了，忘了拿过来了。”  
“拿过来？”黄濑没有太明白话中的意思，但这种时候向对方质疑简直是一件太不解风情的事。于是他沉默了一阵，对青峰说了一句：“我托运的那个大行李箱外面的小口袋里面……”  
青峰二话不说起身去拿，几秒钟后就回来重新开始扒起两个人的衣服。  
“居然还自备了……你是有多想要……”  
“废话少说，你做是不做！”黄濑咬牙道。  
“不做我才是混账！”青峰哈哈一笑，如同对待彻底被自己擒住的猎物一般，紧紧地圈住了对方。

思念是一种折磨。  
这是相隔万里久别重逢的恋人最能切身体会的一种感受。  
何况是在面对彼此都认为对方是最合适的伴侣的时候。  
黄濑在腰下垫了枕头，半靠着墙，肩膀随着青峰的动作一下一下地撞击着墙壁。青峰似乎意识到了对方肩膀的负担，便将他伸手拉起，俯卧在床垫上，自己则换了个方向，形成了从后背进入的体位。这个姿势让两人都轻松了不少，但对黄濑来说，他脑中的潮水早已淹没了残存的理智，能感受到的只有数十周不曾见面的恋人那火热的躯体和炽烈的拥抱。  
在这种情况下，无论青峰使用什么样的姿势来折腾他，大约也说不出什么正经的抗议言辞吧。  
等到最后青峰躺下来，将他直立起来坐在自己身前的时候，黄濑已经腰膝酸软。无奈之下，青峰只得任由他趴在自己胸前，抬起下身，维持着撞击的频率。高潮来临前，黄濑在青峰越来越猛烈地攻击下，失神的眼眶中渐渐渗出泪水来。  
恋人因快感而哭泣的面庞在月光下简直能令人魂不守舍，青峰一个失神泄在他体内，随即便感觉到自己的腹部也被打湿。

两人维持着相拥的姿态好一会儿，青峰用残留着情欲的声音低声说：“你还好吧？”  
黄濑没点头也没摇头，只是缓缓地挪开身子，让青峰从自己体内退出，然后在他的身边平躺下来。  
“还好……”他哑着嗓子说，接着仿佛是自嘲一般地说：“我真是昏头了，居然也没拉窗帘就和你做了，要是在日本……”  
“你又不在日本，这里是美国，没人认识你。”青峰毫不在意的说：“何况这个阳台外面没有人，只有树林。另外，这个玻璃门本来就没有帘子。”  
“没有帘子……你怎么还没装？你在这住了多久了……”黄濑终于将方才心中的诧异说出了口。  
“昨天上午刚拿到钥匙，晚上稍微收拾了一下也没怎么睡，今晚算是在这房子里睡的第一个好觉。”青峰不以为意地说。  
“诶？”黄濑吃了一惊，“你才搬来？”  
“我没搬，就只是弄了床垫枕头被子还有基本的矮桌和一个柜子放在这里罢了。都是旧家具，也不值什么钱。”  
“没听懂……”黄濑苦笑着，但心里却是已经有了几分猜测。  
“我之前都是住学校体育特长生的宿舍的，那边也是单间，住着也还行，但是你来的话就不太方便了。所以我就拿积攒的体育奖学金在这里短租了三个月，那边的宿舍也没退。”青峰满不在乎地说着，似乎这一切都是理所当然的事。  
“小青峰是……笨蛋！”虽然因为种种原因四肢还酸软无力，但黄濑用了八成力道的一拳打在青峰的侧腹部，还是令他“哎呦”了一声。  
“你干什么！怎么打人……”  
“你早说就好了啊，我可以去住旅馆没关系的！我又不差旅馆钱……干嘛要为我做那么麻烦的事啊！”之前的泪痕还没干，黄濑却又有想哭的欲望了。  
但这回则是感动的泪水。  
“没关系，自己的房子，做什么都方便，你也别在意了，更别再打我！”青峰半侧起身，支住脑袋，对恋人似笑非笑地说：“我看你是彻底精神了，拉着我也睡不好。反正现在我也给你惹得没法睡，不如……我们再来一次？”


	2. To be with You

虽然青峰只是刚刚住进这个公寓，但却颇有先见之明地在房子里原本就提供了的冰箱里储藏了不少食物和饮料。于是两人在房间里足不出户地窝了三天，想换口味的时候就叫披萨或者中餐馆的外卖，光着身子在没有窗帘的房间里走来走去，你争我抢地吃同一块披萨或是同一份Honey Chicken，任由Cheese的碎屑和糖汁滴在早已留下斑斑痕迹的地板上。  
青峰向球队请了两天的假又翘了两天的课，连带周末在家休息了四天，每天只是和黄濑腻在一起，所有的“体育运动”都围绕着性展开，直到第四天两人终于觉得这样子不行了，才赶在周日下午最近的购物中心关门前去进行补给。  
购物中心离租住的公寓有大约20分钟的脚程。两人都抱着外出活动一下的想法就没开车，沿着道路散着步走了过去。在购物中心，黄濑办好临时使用的手机之后就先往日本打了电话，青峰则识趣地先走远了几步。  
黄濑打完电话，带着刚被秋山骂完的无奈苦笑回头去找青峰，就看见恋人正站在一家饮食店的门口同里面打工的亚裔女孩说话。  
青峰同黄濑远远打了个招呼，待他走过来就对正在交谈的女孩介绍说：“这是Ryota Kise，我的男……”黄濑闻言心下一凛，连忙在青峰背后狠狠撞了一下，硬是将话语从“Boyfriend”撞成了“Best friend”。  
那个有着明亮眼睛的圆脸女孩将两人上下打量了一下，心里已经有了几分明白，抿嘴一笑却并不点破，而是大大方方地说：“你好Ryota，我叫约瑟琳，是Daiki同系的同学。”  
黄濑用阳光灿烂的表情同女孩打了招呼之后，就听青峰说：“你今天怎么在这上班？周末集市那边的打工呢？”  
“今天这边的朋友有作业要赶，让我代一下，集市那边我让艾维帮我去了。”女孩说：“不过你周四周五的课怎么没去上？”  
“我朋友刚来，接机什么的……”  
青峰不想说得太明白，而约瑟琳也不再问，只是提醒说：“周五教授点名啦！你的平时分数还是注意一下比较好哦！”  
青峰满不在乎地说：“你知道我来美国只是为了打篮球的，学习什么的根本就是扯淡，反正到期末能低空飞过就行。”不过，他话锋却是一转，抓了抓脑袋说：“不过笔记……还是拜托你借我抄一下，明天问你要。”  
“你还真不客气啊！拿什么报答我！”看上去性格开朗的女孩在面对青峰时的神态相当自然，令在一旁的黄濑不禁羡慕起来。  
“照顾你生意还不行吗！两杯咖啡，两个培根三明治。”  
“这还差不多。”女孩嘟着嘴转身去做咖啡，青峰转头瞟了一眼黄濑，就看见了他一脸玩味的笑容。  
“这真的就是我同学，你可别想到什么地方去了！”青峰皱着眉头用日语对黄濑口气生硬地说。  
“我没有，就是觉得你也会为学习苦恼挺有趣的。”黄濑淡淡笑道。  
“你哪里看出来我在苦恼啊！”  
“都不得不问同学抄笔记了嘛！你这个讨厌学习的家伙，到了国外留学之后反而不得不花更多时间在学习上，估计真的是很困扰吧。”黄濑一脸了然的神情。  
“……学习我是真没办法。而且还都是英文的，简直跟天书一样！现在大一就快过完了，我连到底学了些什么都不知道。”青峰恨恨地说：“口语听力什么的还能凑合，逼也给逼出来了，但写论文交作业实在是……”  
“我帮你写咯。”黄濑看见青峰明显是对上课写作业这种事深恶痛绝的表情，忍不住扑哧一声笑了，“回去把你所有的资料都给我吧。”  
“对啊，我怎么没想到呢，你小子是英文专业的啊！”青峰眼睛一亮，“写作肯定不成问题！”  
“不过我在大学里可是幽灵学生，你最好别对我抱太大希望……”

两人结束购物一边喝着纸杯咖啡一边说说笑笑走在回程的路上，青峰问：“你明天白天有什么安排吗？我不能再翘课请假了，加上队里训练时间很长，可能要到晚上很晚才回来。”  
“没安排，要不我跟你去学校转转？一个人呆屋里太无聊了。”  
“也行，那明天中午和晚饭也正好在学生餐厅解决。”青峰点点头说：“我们训练你也可以来看……”  
话正说着，两人走到路口，信号灯正好转为红色，于是他们就站在路边，继续交谈。  
突然，就见一辆飞驰而过的汽车，伴随着一声响亮的“Fuck you Asian！”一大把纸屑垃圾从车窗里扔了出来，接着绝尘而去。黄濑一愣，却是青峰眼疾手快将他朝后一拉，才没被砸个正着。  
青峰以一声毫不客气的怒吼“Fuck You！”作为回敬，接着连忙回头问黄濑：“你没事吧？”  
“我没事……”黄濑明显受到了一点震撼：“这年头……美国还有这种的……？”  
“有，但不多。”路灯转绿，青峰一手拥住黄濑的肩膀快步过了马路：“亚裔不管是学习还是工作都要比当地白人黑人勤奋努力，而且我听说北卡这边属于老南部，这种事情嘛……还是挺有传统的。”青峰无奈地苦笑道。  
“那你在学校怎么样？”黄濑听闻，脑中迅速联系到了恋人身处的环境，忍不住询问：“还有训练的时候，没受什么刁难吧……？”  
“学校里一次都没有，因为毕竟留学生是很多的。至于篮球……”他冷笑了一声，既没否认，却也没露出为难的表情：“篮球队是最靠实力说话的地方。等到下半年我说不定就可以当上首发，就算有人不服气也没办法。”  
“我打我的球，管他们去死！”  
黄濑被青峰豪气干云的话语逗笑了，忍不住拍了拍青峰的面颊：“小青峰好帅啊！我相信你！”  
“嘿，你不相信我还能相信谁啊！你把自己的篮球梦想都托付给我了不是吗。”青峰自负地说。  
“是是是！不过话说，为什么那人骂的是‘Asian’？”  
“因为他们都是笨蛋，分不清日本人中国人和韩国人！”

第二天，满心好奇的黄濑跟着青峰去了学校。北卡罗来纳大学系统中，教堂山分校是最大也是最重要的分校，校园里绿树成荫，充满了各种颇具历史感的校舍，四处分布的草坪上也常见学生们三三两两地坐在一起聊天看书。黄濑兴致勃勃地跟着青峰在混课方便的大教室里旁听了社会科学和历史课，还尝试了学生食堂里不甚好吃的三明治，而下午课程结束后则一同移动到了男子篮球馆，坐在观众席的一角观看青峰和队友一起训练。  
经过一年多的磨合，青峰除了本身的篮球技巧大大长进之外，也更多地开始同队友合作。但北卡毕竟是一个人才济济的地方，几乎每个人都有着相当强烈的个性，某方面的技巧也相当出挑，因此在这群身强力壮的黑人和白人大块头之中，青峰的从身体条件到个人技术都很难算得上特别突出。但即使如此，他在场上的表现也依然可圈可点，如果想要在下一年正式上场比赛应该是指日可待的事。  
“毕竟还是在美国更适合他啊……”黄濑双手支住下颌一边看着青峰在场上来回的跑动一边想，“如果他现在回到日本，应该已经可以在职业联赛上崭露头角了，但只有在这种强手如林的地方，他的潜力才能够被进一步的挖掘……”  
光从篮球的方面考虑，青峰做出来美国的决定无疑是相当正确的。  
“可恶，好想打篮球……”黄濑喃喃地说，但下一刻却又为自己如同白日梦一般的言辞自嘲地笑了。  
“都已经到了这种时候，还有什么好说的呢……”

球队正式的训练结束在傍晚六点，但大多数球员都会留在场地继续针对自己的弱项做加餐，青峰也不例外。晚上九点，临近体育馆关闭的时间，青峰终于在场馆一角拍了拍已经昏昏欲睡的黄濑的肩膀。  
“喂，难不成你时差还没倒过来吗？”  
“没有……只是单纯地困了而已。”心想着还不是因为你前几天毫无节制，黄濑揉揉眼睛：“你结束了？”  
“啊，算是吧。”  
“算是？”  
“因为一般来说还是可以再做些投篮练习的到十点的，不过我这不是看你眼睛都快睁不开了么。”青峰皱眉道。  
“不用在意我啊……”黄濑摇摇头，却又笑开了：“小青峰还是在篮球场上最帅啦！”  
“这不是当然的嘛。”深色皮肤的男生在恋人面前不觉自负地挑了挑眉。  
“……你谦虚一点会死吗！”

“不过……”回到公寓，两个人都很累了，便在迅速地冲澡之后直接躺进了床垫。青峰嗅着黄濑头上柠檬草味洗发水的味道，不带情欲地只是伸手拥住了对方，用有些疲倦的声音说：“你有驾照的吧？明天我把车钥匙给你，你想去什么地方就自己转吧。”  
“诶？”  
“一直跟着我的话不是会很无聊吗？没关系，早上我到学校之后车子就随你使用，晚上如果有需要我会给你打电话的。”

感受到青峰如此为自己考虑的心意，黄濑心里一阵暖意，何况他也的确没有拒绝的理由，便答应了下来。之后的两周，他便时而去学校旁听，时而循着地图开车在周边的风景名胜观光或是在商业中心闲逛。  
这简直是黄濑数年来过得最悠闲的一段时间了，而他在北卡校园里蹭听的课甚至比在M大一个月上的课还要多，有时候觉得不错的内容还会记一些笔记，回来就帮着青峰一起写作业和论文。因为蹭课太频繁，有些听得比较勤快的课的老师都以为他是注册在籍的学生，向他提问，而他也大大方方地用流利的英文做出漂亮的回答，迎来满堂掌声。  
同时，这也是黄濑和青峰自中学毕业以来朝夕相处最久的一段时间。  
在中学时代，两人只是普通的队友，这种不远不近的关系很大程度上避免了两人因为各自性格和兴趣带来的不合。而现在，两人在已经习惯的长久分别之后重新走得如此之近，很多问题也无可回避地产生了。  
从住在一起的第三周，他们开始吵架。  
大部分争执的起因已经不是很清楚了，但总脱不开一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。两人从性格、生活习惯到兴趣爱好在中学毕业之后的这五六年间已经有了相当大的差异。黄濑性子随心所欲，往往会临时改变先前已经决定的想法，情绪上也令人捉摸不定，而青峰则有些容易进入过度自我的状态，并在眼见所及的范围内对旁人，尤其是恋人做出相当高的要求。因此，即使两人已经对这种情况有所意识，但长年以来形成的习惯却依旧令他们难以控制自己的脾气。  
而这些差异，却是单单依靠感情所无法弥补的。

争执的高潮发生在第四周的周末。黄濑从网上得到了百老汇的音乐剧演出安排表，发现其中有自己很早之前就想看的剧目，便二话不说买了戏票和机票，留下了一条“我有事外出，周末不在”的语焉不详的信息后就直接搭乘当天的飞机去了纽约。他当时想法是一来彼此离开几天说不定互相会更加珍惜在一起的时间，二来也算是为自己之后要去念的进修班进行一些音乐和演艺上的积累学习。  
然而，当青峰结束周五晚上的训练回到家里发现黄濑不在的时候却像是被一盆冷水从头浇到脚。看到短信后他给黄濑打了电话，却正逢音乐剧演到最高潮，加之会场内屏蔽手机信号，那些电话根本没有被注意到。  
音乐剧散场后黄濑才看到青峰的十几个未接来电，他叹了口气回拨了电话，然而电话被瞬间接通之后却被恋人劈头盖脸地一顿痛骂。  
黄濑耐着性子听了一阵，最终还是忍不住回了嘴。最后，这通电话以黄濑气头上的一句“我下周也不回去，别再联系我了！”作为结束。  
这趟临时计划的旅程被黄濑有些赌气地拖延成了为期一周的纽约及周边地区深度游，而等到真的过了一周之后，他回到北卡，面对的却是已经积了薄灰的房间。  
紧张的人换成了黄濑。他给青峰打电话，却总是被转入留言信箱。他去学校找青峰，却被告知由于进入期末考试期，篮球队暂停训练。  
最后还是在校园中无意碰到的约瑟琳告诉了黄濑青峰的去向。原来为了准备考试，青峰最近一周都住在了学校宿舍。

敲开青峰的宿舍门的时候，黄濑见到的是一个神情憔悴、胡子拉碴，先前从未见过如此形象的恋人。青峰对黄濑的到来明显很是惊讶，说：“你怎么找到这里的？”  
黄濑没有回答，却是冷冷地说：“我不来你是不是永远都不告诉我你到哪里去了？”  
“不是你自己叫我不要联系你的吗！”虽然听出了对方话语中的异样，但刚刚被考试虐得很惨的青峰还是有些提不起劲来：“我原来打算今天晚上就回去那边的。”  
“叫你别联系你就真的不联系吗？！”黄濑又气又笑：“你到底什么时候变得这么老实了？”  
然而，下一秒钟，青峰却一言不发地伸手抱住了一周未见恋人。

到底该说什么才好？  
告诉他，这一周多来自己为了不再想起他而专心考试才不得已回到宿舍吗？  
告诉他，心里积累的压力大到睡不着的时候就又想捡起已经戒了一年多的烟卷吗？  
告诉他，因为他的那句“想抽烟就给我打电话”的告诫和“不要再和我联系”两句话在脑中循环碰撞，令自己最终几近癫狂难以承受吗？  
告诉他，之前每次争执的时候他都会忍不住想把他捆起来，令他再也无法从自己身边逃开吗？  
但是，他却什么都说不出来。  
他只是拥着自己曾经耗费了漫长的时光，好不容易才寻到的，希望能够好好珍惜的恋人，在对方的耳边发出深深的长叹。

一股莫名的酸楚在黄濑的心中蔓延开来。  
他们到底是为了什么才在之前互相纠结了那么长的时间，跨越重重误解和错过，最终还是走在一起的呢？  
爱有多深，悲伤就有多浓重。

两人几乎是扭打着在地板上纠缠在了一起。青峰撩起黄濑的T恤，将他的双手捆在了床脚。当赤裸的肌肤接触到由于经年累与的使用而不甚光滑的地板的时候，黄濑发出了“嘶”的一声。  
青峰默不做声地脱下了自己的上衣垫在恋人的身下，却没有解开对方双手的束缚。  
“小青峰……解开……”黄濑被这种过于弱势的情态弄得很不舒服，但某种奇特的快感却因此在身体里慢慢涌了上来。  
被青峰毫不温柔地侵入的时候，他被逼出了眼泪。  
学校宿舍的隔音不如租住的公寓，青峰扯过床单的一脚塞进黄濑的口中，眼泪汪汪注视着自己却只能发出“唔唔”声音的恋人激发了他心中潜藏的施虐欲，令他几乎丧失了理智，只是一个劲的拼命侵犯着对方。

怎么才能让他明白呢？  
这个人是多年以来找到的最重要的真爱。对他有着满腔的保护欲与责任感，甚至强烈到可以为了对方改变自我的程度。  
但他能给自己足够的安全感吗？  
不管相隔了多远的距离，多么长久的时光，青峰也依然觉得自己可以拍着胸脯说黄濑凉太我绝对不会背叛你，不只是你的梦想，还有你的人，因为我的眼中只有你。  
但是，你的回答呢？  
明明不想伤害你，虽然以自己的性格似乎很难。因为你是如此的自由奔放，厌恶一成不变的生活。  
但他毕竟还是依旧怀有希望。  
让对方在未来一直只属于自己的期望。

在感情的深度上，青峰也许早就已经超越了黄濑也说不定。  
因此，当曾经没顶的潮水终于退却，两人维持着联系在一起的状态大口喘息的时候，青峰低声的告白令黄濑感到连头皮都在发麻。  
“你大概不知道吧……我刚来美国没多久的时候曾经生过一场病。”  
“……嗯？我完全，没听你说过。”  
“因为我谁都没告诉。刚来这里的时候水土不服，吃东西也不太习惯，有一次不知道吃坏了什么，总之就是上吐下泻，还发烧。我到校医院看病，他们没怎么看就随便给我开了点药说回家休息几天。那时候我英文也不够好，完全没弄清楚自己到底怎么了，他们写的东西还有让我填的表也看不太懂。过了三天还是没有好转，就去了更大的公立医院，然后他们告诉我说，因为我没有预约所以不能立刻给我看，而是要等两周之后轮到我预约的时间才可以……”  
听到这种故事，黄濑简直有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“于是我就只能自己吃药喝水，在床上又躺了一个礼拜。后来才弄清楚，我是得了急性肠炎，好在自己体质够好，硬是没到预约看病的时候就撑过来了。不过托这次的福，我总算学会了怎么煮面条和煮粥。”  
“……这倒是好事。”  
“那一周多将近两周的时间里，我什么事都没办法做，每天就是昏昏沉沉地躺在床上睡觉发呆。那时候我想的最多的就是你的事。”  
“从中学时候你一次又一次地输给我却依然不曾放弃的脸到……你在我生日那天流着眼泪握着我的手对我告白，虽然我完全不知道那是在说我。还有……后来好多次被我拥抱的时候你脸上的表情。”  
“我就想，你还在日本等我取得好成绩回去对你说，我完成你的梦想了！你还在日本，那么的……喜欢我。所以，不过是一场病算什么啊，赶快给我好起来！后来，病真的慢慢地……就好了。”  
黄濑静静地听着青峰有些断断续续的叙述，呼吸渐渐平静，却愈发的脸红耳热起来。  
“什么啊……”但他因为太过激动却无法说出什么像样的话来。

输给你了啊，小青峰。  
明明是那么不会说甜言蜜语的人，但就只是这些普普通通的话，却怎么会那么的令人……  
身体，连同心，都仿佛要飘起来了似的。

双手和口中的束缚已经被解开了，他用酸软的手臂有些费劲地撑起上半身，向后靠在床沿上，却是忍不住伸出手去抚摩恋人头顶的短发和面颊。  
似乎很难再说什么了。  
他俯下身去，轻吻了恋人的额头和嘴唇。

“小青峰，我们要好好地在一起哦……”

为了不辜负我们为此付出的青春。


	3. The Only Contact

大三的暑假，大部分大学生都开始为自己未来的进路打算。虽然距离大四开始的时间尚有半年，但很多学生已经开始利用假期参加一些实习和其他与就职相关活动。黑子在M大所学的专业是日本文学的古文方向，同时出于兴趣选修了民俗学，还参加民俗学教授村田组织的研究会，还利用假期跟着教授到乡下或是山里考察。虽然他还保留着学校篮球队员的身份，但明显不得不把时间更多地投入在同个人未来发展相关的活动上。  
村田教授很喜欢这个话语不多，个性沉稳却做事认真的聪明男孩。在暑假开始前曾经单独找黑子谈话，透露出了希望如果可能想让他继续念自己的研究生的想法。同时还表示，如果黑子不想继续念书，他也愿意推荐他去朋友所在的出版古文及民俗学相关刊物的出版社上班。  
关于前途，已经有人愿意如此对自己伸出援手，对黑子来说，实在是没有比这更令人欢欣鼓舞的了。但在暑假开始的七月底，一封随着电子邮件从美国寄来的电子机票却令他左右为难。  
将近三年来，火神从没有放弃让黑子去美国的想法，哪怕只是呆上一个假期。由于火神在大二刚开始就被选拔成了UCLA棕熊队的正式队员，寒假因为正处于赛季而无法回日本，但他还是努力在暑假挤时间和黑子见了面。短暂的相聚中，他不断劝说恋人跟自己去美国，而现在，他终于二话不说直接将机票送到了黑子的手里。

在洛杉矶LAX国际机场接到久违的恋人时，火神毕竟还是露出了歉意。  
“希望没有让你暑假的安排太难办……”黑红头发的UNLA棕熊队主力队员抓抓头，主动接过了恋人的行李，“你东西怎么那么少？”  
黑子看了一眼自己的背包和火神手中的运动提袋，说：“本来就没什么换洗衣服，你那个包里装的也都是一些要给火神君你父母的礼物。”  
火神摆摆手道：“他们什么都不缺，你这么客气做什么！他们听说你要来玩都高兴得很，我妈还说要给你做好吃的呢。”  
“那先谢谢他们了。”黑子点了点头，一丝苦笑被很好地掩饰在了如常一般波澜不惊的表情里。

坐进车里，火神看看四下无人，就先忍耐不住地拉过恋人印上了一个久违的灼热亲吻。如他的名字一般火热的吻在恋人微凉的额头、面颊、皮肤乃至嘴唇上碾磨，即使是一开始还碍于在公众场合有点不习惯的黑子片刻之后也进入了被情感漩涡狂风暴雨般席卷了神志的恍惚之中。  
去年暑假之后，两人一年不曾见面。由于他们都渐渐繁忙，越来越难找到整块的时间好好联系。往往是火神在自己合适的时间从美国打个电话，黑子在参加研讨会或者休息，而黑子Skype在线的时候火神却在训练。后来他们在无奈之下，只得互相在网上留言或者通过发邮件来联系，好好的恋爱却谈得像网友。  
不，现在这种情况，早已经不能算是“好好的恋爱”了吧……  
加州的天气很好，一年四季都是阳光明媚，只是空气略有些干燥。坐在车的副驾座位上，黑子望着身边交往了将近五年的恋人，心情有些不可思议的平静。  
但他很明白自己依然爱他，甚至更多。

经过了一次完整NCAA赛季的磨练，火神得到进步的不止是球技，整个人都变得更加沉稳了。车外的阳光亮得有些刺目，但黑子觉得身边人身上散发出来的光芒和热力却能令自己愈发地感受到能量的涌动。  
日本向来对NBA赛事报道的更多，但这两年来也开始关注起NCAA的相关消息，这无疑跟已经进入NCAA联盟名校并且已经出场比赛的火神和就读北卡即将正式登场的青峰有关。大学篮球队的队友和经理们经常能在篮球杂志中发现火神在赛场上的英姿，并对其活跃的表现啧啧称赞，女性经理往往还会对杂志里火神的照片表现出相当的倾慕，说他“个子又高，长相又帅，又那么会打篮球，不晓得能跟他交往的女生会是什么样子”，甚至还有因为听说黑子和对方毕业于同一所高中所以向他前来打听情况的。  
这种时候，虽然黑子一直维持着表面上淡漠的表情同对方说“的确听说火神君有交往的对象，但并不清楚是什么样的人”，但心里却难以忍住淡淡的窃喜和油然而生的一股优越感。

因为和那个杂志上光芒四射的男人正在交往的人就是自己呀！  
你们知道他很帅，篮球打得很棒，或许还通过报道知道他性格冲动，有个暴烈的脾气。但你们肯定不知道他在暴脾气之外是个多么温柔体贴的人，他的吻和拥抱有多么火热，做完爱之后将人拥在怀中不肯放手的时候展现出来的独占欲和占有欲是多么令人充满安全感。  
当然你们也不知道，我有多喜欢他，甚至愿意把自己最深的信任和最丰富的感情都给他。  
虽然……和他分隔大洋两岸的时间已经比朝夕相处的时间还要长了。  
每当想到这里，黑子就会在平静的面容之下默默地叹上一口气。

思念能令人饱受折磨和伤害，但当习惯于这种伤害的时候，就会变得麻木，甚至习惯起来。  
但当发现自己已经开始习惯对方的远离之后，不禁受到了又一次伤害。  
伤痕累累时候，便不能再想。

从机场到火神家不远，只有半个小时的车程。在黑子刚看清前院的草坪和阳光下显出温暖的乳白以及橘黄色调的二层小楼时，火神已熟练地将车倒进了车库。  
火神先生上班未归，火神夫人热情地接待了黑子。  
“一路还顺利吧？让大我领你去楼上客房，如果累了可以先去睡一会，倒时差还是挺辛苦的。”  
“谢谢您，给您添麻烦了。”  
“黑子君一点都不麻烦。”火神夫人带着同自己儿子一样的温暖笑容说，“你特地从日本过来参加大我的生日Party，我们欢迎还来不及呢！”  
黑子微微鞠躬，接着便上了二楼。火神打开整理出来的作为客房使用的走廊尽头的小房间，说：“有些狭窄，不过你先忍耐一下，过几天我们一起出去玩，就能住到更舒服的地方了。”  
“没关系，这样已经很好了。”把包放在铺了地毯的房间一角，黑子拍了拍靠近窗边的那张对自己的体型来说绝对足够了的King Single床，转头说：“出去玩什么的火神君之前没跟我提过。”  
“我怕你嫌麻烦不来，所以就没跟你说。”火神摸摸头说：“其实我还安排了挺多活动的，生日Party之后我们就一起开车在附近转转，迪斯尼啊环球影城啊……”  
“……”黑子没说话。  
“你怎么了？”火神敏锐地发现了黑子神态中的异样，连忙开口：“你不喜欢旅游观光吗？我是觉得你好不容易来一趟才……”  
“没什么，我很好，就是有点困。”黑子实话实说。  
“哦，日本现在应该已经是凌晨了，你先好好休息。要是想洗澡的话，二楼的浴室在走廊的另一头。”

将自己摔在床上，黑子望着白色的天花板。午后的阳光从天蓝色的窗帘外透过，令整个房间都染上了一层浅浅的蓝，仿佛身处海底。  
黑子掀开被子，把自己蒙在里面，鼻子里满是洗衣液洁净的香味。  
好累……他闭上眼睛。  
不只是由于长途的旅行和时差的关系，心中，更累。  
在日本的时候，虽然依旧能吃能睡，但积压的点点压力和伤害却还是会让心累得喘不过气来。  
从下飞机到现在，他越来越发现这是个温暖而美丽的地方，有漂亮的房子，还有火神夫妇周到的接待和准备。  
但这一切依然都不是自己的。  
这里不属于自己。  
一股强烈的感伤从心底翻涌了上来。

“黑子你睡了没，要不要睡衣……”火神敲了敲门，紧接着推门进来。黑子将被子猛然掀开，却见对方面上的表情微微一愣。  
“你到底怎么睡的，这才几分钟怎么头发就乱成这样……”火神哈哈笑着上前伸手抚平恋人的头发，却在四目相对之时被他眼中还未来得及收藏好的情绪惹得心下一跳。  
“黑子……？”火神刚想说什么，却被恋人突然二话不说地直接上前堵住了嘴唇。  
性格使然，往日里黑子对性事的要求其实是比较淡薄的，但是面对长久未见的恋人时，四片嘴唇相贴只不过几秒钟，两人就已陷入了难以收场的情欲浪潮之中。火神想问黑子你到底怎么了，但野兽般的直觉和相互长年以来的默契却让他感觉到眼下并不是最适合好好谈话的时机。何况，每每让自己在夜里燃起冲动的恋人在经过一年的长久分别之后终于正在眼前，身为身体各项机能都十分健康的青年，不这么就着对方难得主动的求欢进行下去似乎对双方都不是合适的选择。  
“火神君，门……”从欲望之海中浮出水面换气的当口，黑子低低地吐出了一声话语。火神啧的一声从黑子身上下来，三步并两步地扭上了门锁，回头就看到恋人已经开始主动脱下自己的短袖衬衫和T恤。  
已经无法再忍耐了。  
温柔也好，狂乱也好，此时的两人只想迫不及待地合而为一。  
客房内的床架是用空心的钢管拼接而成，两个成年男子的体重压在上面时发出了有些难以承受的呻吟。正在欲望的浪尖浮沉的两人被那“吱呀”的一声吓了一跳，火神不敢再有大动作，这时的黑子却很坦然地说了一句：“地毯上也可以。”  
“可是我不想让你太辛苦……”  
“没关系的，抱我下去。”黑子将脸靠近了恋人的肩膀，双手环住对方更加线条硬朗且肌肉分明的脊背。

至少，这个肩膀是属于自己的，背部是，胸膛也是。  
不管未来如何，至少现在我们仍然属于彼此。

两人的心脏都在急切地跳动着，理智已经灰飞烟灭，所能做到的全都遵循了本能。  
火神将恋人的双腿架上了肩膀，把自己深深埋入他的体内。同回忆、梦中乃至幻想里并无二致的紧致和火热的触感令他整个人都混乱了，而身下的恋人也露出迷茫的眼神，两人似乎都已分不清此刻是在长久互相思念的梦中还是现实。  
楼下响起了汽车进入车库的声音，才将他们从愉悦的幻之世界拉回真实。  
“是我爸回来了……”火神说。  
“嗯。”还沉浸在刚刚余韵中的男孩视线依然有些涣散，但却已经开始渐渐找回了焦距。  
火神仍拥着黑子没有放手，身体的一部分也依然停留在恋人的身体里，直到对方觉得这样下去不妥，轻轻推了推他，这才带着点依依不舍地从他体内退出。  
刚刚还整洁得仿佛没人住过的房间已经被一地的衣服和被扯到地上的床单弄得一团糟。火神要赶紧下楼同父亲打招呼，于是急急忙忙地将自己勉强拾掇整齐，回头看着黑子已经用比他还要高的效率穿好了裤子和上衣。  
“你要不先去快点洗个澡，之后再下来？我爸妈知道你在倒时差，不会介意你没去打招呼这种事的。”说到时差，火神又想为自己方才对欲望的不加控制道歉，却再次被黑子坦诚的话语堵了回去。  
“是我先无法忍耐的，火神君。”水蓝色眼睛的男孩对恋人如此说道，话语中没有羞涩和尴尬，有的只是对自己感情忠实的承认，“所以请完全不用对我道歉。”  
“那也……”  
“我想先去洗澡，所以请转达我对火神先生没有第一时间打招呼的歉意。”打断火神执意的话语，黑子忽然说。  
“没问题。有什么需要我帮你的吗？”  
“没关系。”

由于做得十分小心，因此即使是冒着家人都在房子里的危险，两人方才的行为也并没有被父母发现。火神向父亲解释远道而来的朋友正在为长途的旅途劳顿做休整所以没有下楼的说辞也完全未被怀疑，但当时间过去，临近吃晚饭的时候火神依然没有看到黑子下楼来，便忍不住上去悄悄推开了浴室的门。  
水色头发的少年正歪坐在浴缸内，困乏已极地，睡着了。

年轻男孩的恢复力毕竟相当的好，等黑子一觉好好睡到第二天中午，时差转换带来的负面影响就已消失得差不多了。而这天正是8月2日，火神的生日。  
之前就听火神夫人提过火神的生日Party，但黑子并不知道这居然是一个很大的聚会。不只火神在学校里关系较好的同学和篮球队友，连火神家同在美国的亲戚都来参加了。  
黑子下楼的时候正看到火神在玄关处接待刚从加州南部开车过来的两个表姐。  
“这是绫香表姐和沙耶香表姐，还有绫香表姐的儿子悠人。”因为正好碰到了黑子，所以火神就直接将他召唤过来作了介绍。  
“这是我高中时代最重要的伙伴黑子哲也。”火神面上带着满满的骄傲：“他是为了我特地从日本过来的。”  
“其实是你擅自给我买了机票……”即使这么想着，黑子却未表现出一丝尴尬，而是向两位有着同样高个的美女表姐鞠躬并做了招呼。  
“原来就是他？你之前说过的在日本打篮球时最好的搭档？”看上去年纪比火神大不了多少的沙耶香上下打量着黑子，有些意味深长地说。  
“就是他。”粗神经的火神没从沙耶香的语气中察觉出什么异样，依旧大大方方地说。  
黑子明白沙耶香的言下之意，但因为不知道该怎样才算是最好的答复，因此只能闭口不言。就在这时，三岁的悠人攀住了火神的腿，用孩童特有的撒娇声说：“老虎老虎，飞高高！”  
“悠人最喜欢坐在大我的肩膀上，还有让大我带他玩飞高高了。”绫香露出了无奈的笑容，“这孩子真是，每次都要烦你……”  
火神却是浑不在意，一把抱起悠人搁在自己的肩头，哈哈笑着说：“没问题，我们去院子里玩好不好？”  
大男孩高兴地带着自己的表侄去了后院，黑子跟在后面，远远看着一大一小两个人在一起玩做一团，某个曾在梦中出现过的场景再度闯进脑海。  
那是十几年之后，自己去敲陌生的火神家的门，火神大我带着儿子出来迎接自己并问好的梦。  
噩梦以黑子满身冷汗地从中惊醒结束，然而现在，这个场景却是如此的真实。他仿佛能够看到，穿过重重时光，那个已经有妻有子，事业有成的成熟男人正站在自己的面前，向这个依然流连于过去感情的自己诉说，年轻时的自己有多么的不现实。  
一旦想到那个场景，深重的苦涩就会从以那个画面为中心，一点一点的向外扩散开来，直到将自己完全淹没。

“黑子？”恋人将孩子轻轻放在地上，直起身向自己转过来，眼中的神色依旧热情而温柔。  
黑子从假想出的时光尽头的景象回过神来，重新捕捉到了火神无时不刻不在看着自己，难以掩饰的目光。  
他走上前去，突然从后面紧紧地拥了一下恋人宽阔的脊背。  
“你……”火神的脸在瞬间变得通红，因为虽然院子里没有人，但黑子也从未在这种明亮宽敞的地方主动拥抱过自己。  
“没什么，我很好。”黑子闭着眼睛深深呼吸了一下恋人的气味，转到他的正面，微笑着说：“真想看看你打篮球的样子。”  
“可以啊，明天和我去学校体育馆如何？这两天本来就有训练，只不过我请了假，如果想回去玩玩却是一点问题都没有的。”  
“嗯。”

夜晚以惊人的速度将大地和城市笼罩，火神家地势较高，顺着车道向往远处望去，山坡下面是大片大片的居民区，万家灯火仿佛星星闪耀。  
房子前很快停满了车，亲朋好友们都到齐了。黑子见到了火神大学球队里关系最好的队员们，还有一直和篮球队员们走得很近的啦啦队长，乔安娜。  
那是个有着健康肤色、波浪长卷发和褐色眼睛的拉美裔女孩儿，身量不高，身材却出奇的玲珑有致，浑身充满了青春的活力，毫不夸张地说，应该可以算的上是全队乃至全校上下男生的梦中情人。  
乔安娜明显很喜欢“老虎”。她性格坦荡，从不在旁人面前掩饰对这个东方男孩的好感，惹得火神在队中的搭档，黑人男孩本杰明总会忍不住不咸不淡地调侃几句。  
整个房子就是一片海，火神是海面上最明亮的那片光斑。  
黑子手中握着盛了一半果汁的玻璃杯静静地坐在客厅的角落，仿佛海底一块不起眼的石头，默默地仰望着海中穿梭不息的鱼群。他本就是个存在感薄弱的少年，而当他有意隐蔽自己的气息时，就算是触觉和反应敏锐的UCLA篮球队员们也难以发现。  
“黑子，黑子你坐在这里做什么？”火神，还是火神，只有火神，能够在第一时间意识到他，想起他，乃至找到他，“快来这边，要吹蜡烛啦！”  
黑子微微一笑，站起身向他走过去。

默契，依旧……存在的。  
即使他们已经很久不在一起打篮球。

蜡烛被吹灭的一瞬间，簇拥在桌前的人们发出欢呼，片刻的黑暗中，火神紧紧地握了一下被挤到他身边的黑子的手。  
那是黑子和身边世界唯一存在的联系。


	4. 一期一会

自从上回那次严重的争执之后，青峰终于明白了一件事，那就是放黄濑去自己想要的地方。如果想要长久的拥有他，就必须给他足够的自由。  
虽然这对完美主义者还有点精神洁癖的处女座男人来说绝不容易，但却都是恋爱时必须学会的事。  
或许先前那种不得不两地分居的生活对他们来说才更加合适也说不定……？青峰每次被黄濑气得快要爆炸过后总会带着点自嘲与放弃一般的心情这么想。  
感情是绵延不断的河流，如果出现断崖，奔腾不息的水流就会倾泻而下，爆发出巨大的力量，可过后不久，河水就会枯竭，力量也渐渐消耗殆尽。  
因此，如果他们两人之间想要长久地拥有彼此，就必须悉心经营和联系，让水流源源不断。  
何况，或短或长的分别对相爱的人来说甚至也可以说是一种……情趣？

从过完生日后的六月下旬直到整个七月，黄濑都背着旅行袋在美国各地短暂游览，每到一个地方就会往日本和青峰的美国地址寄明信片，但在一个地方过个五六天却总会回去北卡，仿佛那里就是他在美国的归属。有好几回，黄濑已经出发去下一个目的地，从上一个地方发来的明信片却才刚刚到达。青峰把这些明信片一张一张地钉在短租公寓靠近玄关的墙上，每当从学校带着训练的满身疲倦回来的时候，看着它们，就觉得仿佛自己也随着恋人飞过密歇根湖畔的芝加哥和内华达荒漠中的拉斯维加斯。  
8月初的某天傍晚，青峰难得提前结束训练回到公寓，就听见厨房里传来咚咚切菜的声音。  
他急忙脱了鞋子，把包扔在玄关，走个几步就看见了恋人熟悉的颀长身影。  
“小青峰你回来啦！正好，我在做沙拉，用从德克萨斯买回来的特制沙拉酱，你来尝尝……”  
话没说完，语尾就被带着汗水咸味的男人混合着沙拉酱甜甜的香味吞进了口中。

菜刀咣当一声落进了水池，青峰把黄濑直接抱上了被收拾得很干净的流理台。黄濑闭眼低头吻着青峰，全身迅速地烧起火焰。  
毕竟是在身体上最有默契的伴侣，不用多说一个字，互相都已经明白对方想要做什么。浑身的皮肤和肌肉似乎都在发出急切的呐喊，火焰从上到下已经燃遍全身。青峰扯松黄濑穿着的短袖上衣，把手从下面一直伸到胸前，捏住他敏感的两点，听到恋人口中传来令他满意的轻呼。  
真是坏心眼的人，明明里面的衣服已经乱七八糟了，外面穿着的的围裙却还系得好好的……黄濑眯着眼睛被青峰的嘴唇和手指用略显粗暴的动作对待，以至于迅速沉入欲望的漩涡中时，还能分出一点心思来小小的吐了个槽。但青峰是绝不会放任恋人在做爱中分心的人。他将探入对方体内的手指惩罚性地一弯，黄濑的呼吸立刻粗重了起来。  
思念这种事，并不需要真正的说出口，拥抱着眼前的人的时候就能很彻底地明白了。  
如果对象不是青峰，黄濑是不可能愿意在这种到处都是锅具和刀具的狭窄厨房和人做爱的。青峰维持着将黄濑半靠在厨台上的状态，让早已蓄势待发的欲望从下往上进入恋人刚才被迫不及待勉强开发过的部位。黄濑“啊”地叫了一声，紧紧地掐住了恋人的肩膀。  
黄发青年的嘴唇上有着蔬菜的清爽和色拉酱的甜香，但很快被恋人舔舐干净，随后被浓重的男性气味覆盖。  
黄濑总说自己曾经长久追逐青峰的脚步，但到了如今，已经走上两条不同道路的他们事实上在感情上是在互相追逐，如同青峰在赛场上追逐那个橙黄色的皮球，但他也在感情中追逐着黄濑难以捉摸的身影。  
他们紧紧地拥抱着，黄濑将自己的整个身体挂在青峰身上，随着潮水的波浪低吟喘息，互相汲取着对方身体中的氧气。交合的部分有些许疼痛，但很快就被缓缓腾起的快感所替代。被异物侵入的感觉习惯也好，不习惯也罢，但他总知道这是相爱之人必经的仪式，何况，自己也绝非不喜欢就这样顺着快感的洋流上下漂浮。  
渐攀高峰的时候，青峰的低哼愈发粗重，动作逐渐加大，惹得被黄濑抵在身后的橱柜和柜中的锅碗瓢盆和金属器皿都在叮当作响。厨房并非一个做爱的好地方，但不同的地点却让两人感到了别样的刺激和快乐。  
青峰最终将黄濑放下来时，对方的腿已经有些发软。深色皮肤的健硕男人哈哈一笑，将恋人一把托起，几步走出厨房，然后把他扔在了床垫上。  
“你……还没吃晚饭吧？”黄濑声音中还依稀有一些情欲的残留。  
“不是刚吃过么。”青峰嘿嘿笑着，又压了上去。  
青峰的调笑最终被腹中发出的一声响亮的抗议无奈终结。黄濑忍住笑，哼了一声推开青峰，支起身子，将依然挂在身上的围裙脱下来远远扔出，整理了一下，望了望窗外已经不太明显的夕阳余韵，慵懒地说：“我也不想弄色拉了，出去吃吧，或者买回来也行。”

于是他们开车去了有大约半小时车程的一家名叫“Tiger”自助餐厅，作为刚结束一天剧烈体育运动的年轻人，青峰毫不客气地拿了很多食物，面前的盘子堆成了小山。  
“真羡慕你可以这么自由地吃东西……”黄濑用叉子戳了戳自己盘子里的海鲜色拉，颇有些酸酸地说。  
“你也多吃一点啊。”青峰狼吞虎咽。  
“控制饮食了那么多年，已经成习惯啦！之前打篮球的时候还能吃的多一些，现在运动没那么厉害了，就更不敢吃了。”过了这么些年，黄濑终于能够相当坦然地回忆起当年和大家一起打篮球的时光。  
“但就算是中学时代你也还是比我们要瘦上一圈，我还曾经怀疑你吃的东西都到哪里去了，原来是一开始就吃得很少吗？”青峰皱眉道。  
“也还算好，正常吧……不过说到吃，我倒想起了一个人。”黄濑忽然笑出来了。  
“谁？”  
“小火神呀，小黑子跟我说过，他当年每次去快餐店吃饭的时候都会买堆成山似的汉堡，我也见过他在文字烧店里扫荡菜单，那胃口，真是……啧啧。”  
“哦，那家伙啊。你一说我倒想起来了，之前进这家店的时候我就觉得店名念起来有些莫名的熟悉，原来是因为他啊。”青峰不咸不淡地说，“他最近在加州那边混得似乎还不错的样子？”  
“嗯！听说已经参加了一个完整的NCAA赛季，帮助UCLA拿到了太平洋十二联盟的联盟冠军，在日本的电视和杂志上也能偶尔看到他的消息呢！不过……”黄濑话锋一转，将满面笑容的脸面对青峰：“我相信小青峰你也很快就能崭露头角的啦！你只不过比小火神晚一年入学而已嘛。”  
“9月会发布11月开始的新赛季队员名单，我相信这次里面会有我的。”青峰毫不犹豫地说。  
“嚯，真有信心啊！不过有信心是好事。”黄濑点点头，掏出了手机：“说到那家伙，不如就打个电话给他好了。也很久没见了，难得来一次美国……”

电话响了好几声才被接起来，黄濑很高兴地对电话那头的人说：“喂？是小火神吗？我是黄濑啊，我现在在美国度假……”  
“黄濑？”火神似乎过了一会才反应过来。他的声音里充满了疲倦，说：“原来是黄濑，好久不见了。”  
“小火神？”黄濑发现对方电话中声音的异样，不由问道：“抱歉，你是生病了吗？”  
“我没事，谢谢。你给黑子打过电话了吗？”火神说话的语气一点都不热络，完全不像高中时代那个动不动就能被点燃的热血男人。  
“小黑子？没有啊……”  
“哦，他现在也还在美国呢，你可以跟他联系一下。”火神似乎不想在电话里多说什么，径自留下了黑子在美国使用的电话号码，便冷淡地挂了电话。  
“有点奇怪。”黄濑放下电话，对注意到自己讲电话时神态语气的青峰态度严肃地说，“小火神在电话里似乎很没有精神，而且他说小黑子也在美国，让我打电话给他。”  
“阿哲也在？那应该跟火神那家伙在一起的吧？让你打给他……”青峰也觉得事情有些不对，不禁皱起眉头。  
两人对视一眼，心里都是咯噔一声。黄濑迅速拨下号码，当电话被接起来的时候，黑子听上去并没有什么特别变化的平稳声音在黄濑耳边响起：“喂……哦，是黄濑君？”  
“小黑子你也来美国了怎么不跟我说一声啊，我之前有告诉过你我在美国度长假吧？”黄濑用带着些淡淡责备的语调对黑子拖长声音说，一如早前自己经常做的那样，半是玩笑半是撒娇。  
“很抱歉，因为我不打算呆很长时间，而且觉得黄濑君应该会很忙，所以就不想打扰了。”  
“什么话啊！我们明明很久没见了啊！你什么时候回去的飞机？”黄濑在电话中一点都没有把自己的担心表露出来。  
“十六日，还有一周多一点的时间。”  
“那这一周安排多吗？”  
“暂时没什么安排……”黑子用罕见的迟疑语气回答。  
“太好了，我正打算去一趟佛罗里达，你要不要跟我一起去奥兰多的迪斯尼乐园玩？迈阿密的沙滩也不错哦！”黄濑热情邀请着。  
“不用那么麻烦，再说东京也有迪斯尼……”黑子有些无奈地苦笑道。  
没等到黑子将拒绝的话语彻底说出口，黄濑却已经用少见的强硬语气直接截住了他的话头：“没关系，因为我也想去啊！就这么决定了，你应该在洛杉矶吧？我现在就去帮你订机票，明天把信息转发到邮箱，你注意查收啊，我们迈阿密见！”  
黄濑果断挂了电话，目睹全过程的青峰有些傻眼，说：“你这是做什么，怎么那么着急？”  
“你没听电话不知道。”黄濑说，“不管是小火神还是小黑子，听上去感觉都非常不好，这种时候不能放着不管，必须有人帮着用力拉一把才行啊。”  
“阿哲怎么会不好了……”青峰喝了口果汁，但脑中一转，忽然顿住了，“等等，不会吧……”  
“我来之前在大学里有碰到过小黑子一次。”黄濑加快了吃东西的速度：“当时他的状态我看着就觉得不太对了。总之一时半刻说不清楚，我们赶快先吃完回去再说！”

一段长达五年的恋爱在一个人的一生中到底具有什么样的意义呢？  
黑子坐在从洛杉矶飞往迈阿密的飞机上一直在考虑这个问题。  
其实应该多亏了黄濑，让他找到一个借口从火神家里逃出来。  
总之，就是不能再面对火神了，在自己说了“请和我分手”之后。

美国东南部海岸的阳光同样灿烂，但不过几个小时，他所能感受到的吹拂在脸上的风就已经不是来自太平洋，而是大西洋了。  
黑子走出机场到达口的时候，就看到先行到达的黄濑已经一脸高兴地冲自己挥着手。  
“小黑子，你可算来啦！我也刚到，不过从北卡飞过来毕竟还是要比加州方便一点。你手表上的时间调整了吗？”  
“你是说拨快两小时？刚刚在飞机上调整过了。”  
“美国真是大啊，哈哈。”黄濑说，“我已经订好旅馆啦！我们先在迈阿密享受一下阳光和沙滩，后天一早再去奥兰多好吗？对了，你去加州那边的迪斯尼和环球影城了吗？不过我觉得肯定没有这边的好，加州迪斯尼只有两个主题乐园，佛罗里达的这个可是有五个呢……”

黄濑滔滔不绝地说着，让黑子根本插不上嘴。不过他本也不想多说什么话。不只是因为旅途劳顿，而是更多积压在心里的沉重负担。  
其实根本没什么再值得自己担心的事了不是么？国内的前途已经摆在自己眼前，而个人生活也没什么值得牵挂的了。  
在恋人对自己怒吼“你真这么想分手吗！好啊，分开就是了！我们都自由了，皆大欢喜不是吗？！”之后，整个心就完全空掉了。  
没有轻松的感觉，就只是空了而已。

黄濑知道黑子从相当年少的时候开始就是一个凡事不外露的人。开心、激动、纠结、痛苦、悲伤……他极少将自己真正的心情放在脸上。  
然而往往这也极其令人感到不放心。  
作为一直以来关系不错的朋友，他能做到陪对方散心，但却依旧难以挖出对方掩盖在重重硬壳之下的心事。黄濑对好友真正在想什么其实不感兴趣，但他觉得这个名为黑子哲也的男人必须要做到的是把自己心里积攒的情绪发泄出来。如果就这么沉默且沉沦下去，他总有一天会将自己以最不恰当的方式摔碎在某个连自己都不希望经历的时间和地点。

黄濑一语不发地和黑子结伴去了奥兰多，住在迪斯尼乐园内部的酒店里，彻彻底底地玩了三天。直到第三天的晚上，他们回到迈阿密，黄濑终于把黑子拉到了所住旅馆附带的酒吧。  
哐哐哐三声，黄濑把好几杯啤酒放在黑子和自己的面前。  
“来喝酒吧，小黑子！”  
“黄濑君这是要做什么？”黑子苦笑了。  
“男人嘛，一起喝酒谈天不是再正常不过的事了吗？我和小青峰有什么事情也都是一起喝酒一边说的。好多事清醒的时候说不出来，喝醉了就能很方便地说出口了，这样沟通起来效率反而会更高呢。”黄濑举起酒杯说：“来来来，先干一下！”  
黑子有些无奈地摇了摇头，却没有扫了黄濑的兴致，碰杯之后将那巨大的啤酒杯靠近嘴巴，一小口一小口地喝着。  
黄濑咕嘟咕嘟地喝了一大口，终于对黑子正色道：“小黑子，你不开心。”  
“什么？”  
“就算我们在迪斯尼玩得那么痛快，你也不开心，你以为我看不出来吗？”  
“没有的事。”  
“你和小火神……到底出了什么事？我之前一直有点感觉，但是不敢问，很担心你啊！”  
“……”  
“你不信任我吗？”  
“我怎么可能会不信任黄濑君你。”黑子静静地说。

时间其实已经不早，但酒吧里的人却渐渐多了起来。可能因为是在比较高级的饭店内部，酒吧里灯光昏暗，但不管是来往的装修的风格还是播放的音乐都给人感觉格调高雅。或许是被那种光线和气氛蛊惑，黑子露出了一个难得一见的奇异笑容。  
他喝了一口啤酒，忽然开始静静地诉说一个之前自己亲身经历的故事。  
“春季黄金周的时候我跟着村田教授去九州山里面的某个村庄调查一块有着很长历史的石碑，上面记载了平安时代一个古老的历史神怪故事。石碑和故事本身并没有什么值得大书特书的，但我却对拥有那块石碑的那户人家的女主人印象深刻。”  
“说是女主人，其实是一个已有九旬的老太太。她的先生早在战争刚结束不久的时候就去世了，那时的她也十分年轻，这么多年一个人养大了两个孩子也没有再结婚，我们所要找的那块石碑就是她先生当年在世时十分钟爱的东西。那户人家其实村落里的人都不是很愿意接近，因为据说闹鬼，也有说是石碑内寄居了妖怪。但那位老太太在我们问起之后却很轻松地说，被村民们传言的东西既不是鬼也不是妖怪，而是她那位去世多年的先生。”  
黄濑听了瞪大了眼睛说：“这也太神奇了吧，何况这不其实就是闹鬼吗？”  
“但那老太太一点都不觉得是闹鬼，因为是她一直深爱的先生，即使是已经阴阳相隔这么多年，她还会因为去世已久的先生在自己想他的时候回来看她而感到高兴……虽然并不是一直都能见到。她说自己也曾经问过先生的幽灵，你是还有什么想要的东西所以才会徘徊不去的吗？然而那个似乎在随着老太太一起变老的先生回答说，想你。”  
“于是那块石碑就一直被那位太太收藏在家里，说好等她和先生真正在一起了之后再将石碑捐给当地的博物馆。之所以现在不能捐出去，是因为她相信那块石碑是她和先生之间的信物，如果没有石碑，她就不能再看见她的先生了。”  
“……是个很温柔感人的故事呢。”黄濑感叹。  
“如果我不是亲耳听那位老太太说过，并且亲眼见过那块被收藏在老太太家中，被抚摩得油光发亮的石碑的话，我也只会觉得这是一个美丽甚至有些诡异的故事而已。但后来我想的是，原来世界上真的有这种绵延数年也不会断绝的爱情，而这种感情居然超越了世界的界限。”  
“……”黄濑不再言语，只是默默低头喝了一口啤酒。  
“黄濑君，你知道我曾经的座右铭是什么吗？”黑子忽然抬头问道。  
“是什么？”  
“一期一会。因为我觉得，不管是多么强烈的情感，或者是多么美好的事物，能够拥有的也只是一段时间而已，只是时间长短不同。在尚有缘分的时候，那就是值得珍惜的，也许是一生一次的相遇，但这种相遇总会有一个限定的时间，就像我们中学时作为队友，帝光篮球队所向披靡的时候。”  
“但那跟感情依旧是不一样的啊……何况你刚才说的故事里面，不是也有长久的，直到生命尽头的恋情吗？”  
“我想说的是，感情虽在，但现实却是永久的分开了不是么。很多事情是不由我们掌控的，就像你也好，青峰君也好，火神君也好，都拥有我所没有的篮球才华，而我拼尽全力也无法追赶。这是就算我再讨厌你们，再埋怨自己也无法改变的，因为是现实。”  
黄濑想起了自己的腿伤，也无法再说出什么来。因为不得不屈服于现实的这种挫败感，他也曾体会得淋漓尽致。  
“在篮球上，我和火神君就是一期一会。我们在高中毕业后各自走上了不同的方向，之间的距离就越来越大，这是感情所无法弥补的。就像我们两个曾经牵着手一起走路，等同行的路程结束了，我还在原地踏步，而他却反而加快步子往前走了。牵着的手就是感情的联系，他走得越远，我就越因为相连的手而感到疲累，互相拉扯的手臂也会因为那股劲道而倍感压力，乃至无法再牵在一起。”  
“我做所的，不过是先放手，让他不再有负担地往前走罢了。这样的话两个人都会轻松许多吧。”  
砰的一声，是黄濑将手中喝空的啤酒杯猛然放在桌子上的声音。  
“我觉得你说的不对，小黑子。”黄濑脸红红的，似乎有点醉了：“我和小青峰就是走了不同的方向啊！但是……但是我们还是会想努力地在一起，因为之前曾经经历了那么多事……”  
“我和火神君之间的关系同青峰君与黄濑君是不同的。”黑子的面颊也染上了一丝微红，而他却依旧口齿清楚地说了下去：“你们的关系始于相互的追逐，而我和火神君的关系始于信任和默契。那天当我去看火神君和现在的队友们训练，他充满默契地从队友手中接球之后我彻底明白了，他……早就已经不再需要我了。”

如果说之前只是点点积累起来的不安和疑虑的话，看到火神从黑人队友本杰明手中顺畅而又默契地接球完成扣篮的场景就是压垮他的最后一根稻草。在那之后，他觉得自己心中感情的大厦一瞬间，崩塌了。  
关系的起点和来源已经不在，那他怎么还能够维持的下去呢？更别说两人已经完全身处不同的世界。

“我即使再怎么喜欢篮球，能力所限，在未来也无法继续沿着这条路走下去，然而火神君可以。他的身边会出现更多对他的未来有利的人，会出现很多值得交往的女生，他应该在属于他的世界里过正常的生活，而这个世界里早已没有我的位置了。”  
“不对！……还是不对！小黑子！你说的这些我都能明白，但我就是总觉得还有什么东西是你没考虑到的……”黄濑低着头努力的思索着：“是什么呢……我觉得那应该是最重要的东西……”  
“不管什么东西也好，总之，我……”黑子的声音也在酒精的作用下渐渐低沉，断断续续地说：“就像当年决定离开已经产生方向性问题的帝光篮球队和青峰君一样，我觉得那不是我要走的道路，我也已经觉得太累了，所以……”  
他趴在吧台上，头低垂了下去。黄濑至少还保有一丝清醒，在黑子的肩膀上推了推。  
“小黑子？小黑子……？你还好吧？”  
“火神君也……说了……分手……他也觉得……不要我……是……”水色头发的男孩在迷离的灯光下醉倒睡着了。黄濑在努力撑起对方的时候，不小心摸到了一把湿迹。  
“小……黑子……？你……”  
黑子哲也这个男孩给人的感觉一直是十分坚强的，和黄濑不同，不管是在篮球还是其他什么时候，他虽然身量不高，但总给人觉得在瘦小的身躯里蕴含着巨大的能量。热血、坚定、理智、刚强……所有这些词语用在黑子的身上都不为过。  
然而，现在的他却流泪了。  
虽然是酒精削弱了他那层自我掩饰和保护的壳，但他毕竟真的哭了出来。而且是第一次，在旁人面前，为了自己的感情。

感情……？  
对了，明明那才是最重要的东西啊！  
既然已经到了为喜欢的人流泪的程度，难道你自己还不明白吗？

将黑子半扶半抱弄回饭店房间，黄濑甩了甩沉重发涨的头脑，走上了饭店的阳台。  
带有海水咸腥味的风让黄濑的脑袋清醒了不少。他忽然很有冲动听一听自己恋人的声音。

※※※

梦里有很多画面在不断盘旋，他们时而分散，时而聚拢，仿佛意识世界里抓也抓不住的飞虫。  
那些画面，因为有火神，所以发着光。  
于是，那是一片光的海洋。

他们曾在夏夜祭典中牵手，在漫天花火下亲吻，在灯火荧荧的车站前相拥。  
他们一起去冲绳潜水，到箱根远眺芦之湖，在轻井泽别墅的火炉前裹着毯子一边聊天一边头挨着头沉睡。  
在过去三年里，他们每次见面都会一起旅行，从海边到山间，从温泉到雪夜。  
除了篮球，他们也曾有很多时间在一起。  
他们依然相爱，但到底是什么令一想起感情就觉得苦不堪言？  
是现实，是命运，还是……感情本身？  
如果可以的话，他知道对方也想和自己在一起，五年、十年……只要怀抱希望，就总能一直相聚。  
但是，现在已经不行了，是自己先提出的分手，而对方发怒了。盛怒之下，他也说出了“分手”这个词。  
明明是自己先说的，但为什么受到更大伤害的反而是自己？

从宿醉中醒来，黑子一瞬间不晓得自己身在何处。  
“……黄濑君？”  
但黄濑却不在房中。  
黑子揉着眼睛打开手机，他却看到了黄濑发给自己的短信。  
两个人的手机都是到了美国后临时办的，所以不能打日文。黄濑似乎是考虑到自己宿醉未醒所以没有打电话，而是用简单的英文发了一条短信尽可能地说明了情况。  
但即使只是那寥寥的数个词语，也依然足够触目惊心了。  
Aomine，accident，car crash.


	5. River of Emotion

黄濑赶到北卡校园附近最大的医院已是早上九点，他询问了病房前台的护士，却得到了昨晚那个被车撞的亚裔留学生已经在包扎后回去了的答复。  
“说是出了事故，但到底严不严重啊？”黄濑满腹狐疑地问。  
“还好，虽然的确是被撞了，但那个男孩反应灵敏，加之采取了自我保护措施，所以别的地方没有受到大的伤害，只不过左手骨折……”  
“骨，骨折……”黄濑浑身一凉，心都冻结了。  
“嗯，左手小臂而已。然后还在别的地方有一些擦伤挫伤，脸上蹭破了一大块皮。听说……他是打篮球的？”  
“是啊……”听到金发的护士小姐的这句确认，黄头发的男孩瞬间就哭出来了。  
“没事，没事的。”护士温柔地安慰道：“我昨天听到医生的话了，说他别的地方都没问题，而且骨折也不严重，左手又不是他的惯用手，恢复得好的话三个月后就可以恢复，半年之后就能正常打球啦！”护士很轻描淡写地说着，却在话语结束后露出了惊讶的表情：“你怎么了？我说了没事啊，你怎么还在哭？”  
黄濑在脸上抹了一把，说：“没关系，我只是有点太激动了。但听到他有希望继续打篮球……没有什么比这更好的事了。”  
向护士道谢后，黄濑走出医院，掏出了电话，然而给青峰的电话依然没有打通。  
“到底怎么回事……”他焦急地低声抱怨，无奈之下只得打给了约瑟琳。  
“哦，是凉太？你那么快就回来啦！我现在和大辉在警察局做笔录，你在哪？”约瑟琳在电话里的声音倒很冷静。  
“我刚从医院出来，他的伤情我已经大概知道了……大辉呢？他的电话怎么打不通？”黄濑用尽量平静的声音说。  
“昨晚上他的手机被摔坏啦，你当然打不通。我现在把电话给他哦。”  
几秒钟后，电话里传来了青峰低沉的声音：“喂？黄濑？”  
“小青峰……”黄濑在听到青峰声音的瞬间就又哭出来了。  
青峰听到黄濑吸鼻子的声音，有些无可奈何地说：“你可别哭了行不行！我又没什么大事！”  
“可是，你的手……”  
“我已经跟教练说过了，先休息几个月就好。不过左手小臂不严重的骨折而已，恢复得好就不要紧了，你别担什么无谓的心啦！”  
“9月的出场……”  
“叫你别担心了！”青峰忽然在电话里大吼一声。  
“小青峰？”黄濑听出了青峰话音中隐含的怒气，不敢再说。  
“你先回公寓，我这做完笔录就回去和你解释。我还要重新去办手机，可能稍微要一点时间。”  
“……好。我等你。”

黄濑一个人在家里等得到下午两点，心急如焚，然而这时，他却接到了一个从日本打来的电话。  
“喂？是秋山小姐？”  
“长假度得还开心么？”秋山在电话里笑着问他。  
“……就那样吧。”黄濑当然不能说出现在自己心情奇差。  
“这么长的假还不满意？听说你在美国四处游玩，难道没有游出什么心得吗？”  
“看到了不错的风景，还遇到了很多热情的人。”很神奇的，他说着说着，却渐渐冷静了下来。  
“那就好，我让你八月就去纽约的音乐演艺进修学校报到没忘记吧？”  
“……嗯。”黄濑现在还哪有心情去纽约，于是只能含含糊糊地答应着。  
秋山听出黄濑话语中的迟疑，却没有立刻责备他，而是径自说道：“好消息，这边有你一个新工作。”  
“新工作？这么快就已经有了吗？只是如果让我现在就回日本恐怕有些……”黄濑苦笑。  
“不，是在纽约的工作。你知道9月10日开幕的纽约时装周吧，有一个日本品牌要第一次在纽约时装周上开发布会，设计师很欣赏你，想请你去为这个品牌走一场秀——是相当难得的模特工作呢。”  
“走秀啊……有段时间没有接到这种工作了。纽约时装周的话，的确是很有吸引力的工作呢。”黄濑有些心动，但想到青峰的情况还不明朗，便无法立刻下决定。  
“这么好的工作机会，我可不打算拒绝对方啊。”秋山叹了口气说，但她却依然给了黄濑充分的自由：“不过你还是自己好好考虑一下，明天我再给你打电话。”  
黄濑对秋山对自己任性的容忍一直是很感激的，他诚心诚意地对身处大洋彼岸的经纪人小姐说：“谢谢你，秋山小姐。”  
“那个人还好吗？”挂断电话之前，秋山忽然问道。  
“诶？”  
“你知道我说谁。对方最好没事，我不希望你因为别人的事而让自己的工作和生活受到困扰。”秋山一针见血地点出了黄濑目前精神不振的源头。  
黄濑停了几秒钟，在心底默默苦笑几声，说：“秋山小姐，自从我放弃篮球之后，有哪次是真的因为私事耽误工作的吗？”  
“我知道，正因为你工作向来认真，而且那个人现在又不在日本国内，所以我才对这种事睁只眼闭只眼。但我身为你的经纪人，代表了事务所的利益，多提醒你一下也是无可厚非吧。”秋山叹了口气，续道：“同时，作为看着你长大的人，我也有些担心你……”  
这么多年来，秋山对自己的关照和爱护黄濑自然明白，他微笑了一下，对电话那头彷如自己大姐姐一般的经纪人诚恳地说：“谢谢。秋山小姐对我最好啦！”  
“知道就好。”  
“不过呢，小青峰是不一样的。我现在很难表达清楚，我只知道的是，我有很重要的梦想交给了他，那是我们共同的梦想，守护他就是守护我自己……”就在这时，房门传来了被打开的声音，黄濑的心陡然间吊了起来，他对电话急急忙忙地说：“工作的事情我会好好考虑的明天我再给你答复。今天就这样吧秋山小姐谢谢你的来电，再见！”  
秋山在电话里颇为无奈地说：“我知道了，希望你不要让我太失望，再……”  
道别的话语还没说完，黄濑就已经将电话拉离了耳边。他快步走到房门口，就见青峰一边脱鞋一边神色如常地说：“我听到你在说工作的事？最近已经有工作了吗？”  
左手臂上打着的石膏和脸上的纱布令黄濑心下一跳。  
他根本没法回答青峰的问话，只是上前碰了一下青峰的手臂，重重地吸了一下鼻子。  
“小青峰，你的手……”  
“别露出那一脸死样子！”青峰皱眉，有些恶狠狠地说：“还轮不到让你来为我担心！”  
“可是篮球……”  
“……我会处理好的。”青峰转过脸去，用可以自如活动的右手拉下上衣，转了话题说：“你看，我受伤的是左手，又不是我惯用的右手，生活上一点问题都没有，没什么好哭哭啼啼的！”  
“……是啦，知道你厉害还不行么。”  
“我就是厉害怎么了？不是谁都能在被车撞的时候立刻采取保护措施，还能护住惯用手，以至于最后只受了这么点小伤的。”青峰开始弯腰脱下长裤，随后往床垫上一躺：“累死了，我先睡一会儿。”  
“但到底怎么会发生车祸的……”  
“我都说了想睡一会，你就不能别问吗？”青峰没好气地说。  
黄濑的关心话语都被堵了回去，他沉默片刻，说了一句：“那你好好休息。”接着径自出了门。

接通约瑟琳的电话时，女孩似乎正和朋友们在一起。她说：“我就知道你会给我打电话。大辉果然什么都不肯告诉你是吧？”  
“他从来不会把这些令人不安的事情告诉我，”黄濑笑笑说：“他就是这么一个人，不想让我担心却还会在话语上令我难堪，要不是早就习惯他那种说话方式，我看我早就被他气死了。”  
约瑟琳哈哈大笑：“他平常和我们这些同学在一起都不像对你这样，看样子你和他的关系是真的很好啊！”  
“别开玩笑啦！”黄濑摇摇头，问：“他有交代让你别告诉我真相吗？”  
“有。”约瑟琳实话实说：“但我想最终还是会让你知道的，还不如早些跟你说，让你看住他别让他做出什么过激的反应来比较好。大辉是被人故意开车撞伤的，撞他的人是篮球队里的队友。”  
“什……什么！”  
“好像是因为9月即将发表的下一个赛季的参赛席位问题。你知道大辉在队里的能力还是相当不错的，9月发布的名单里几乎可以肯定会有他的名字，而那个撞伤他的人能力虽不如他但也差不太多……”  
“但就算这样应该也不至于开车撞人啊！”黄濑急切地说。  
“……还有一个你可以猜到的原因，但因为我同样身为亚裔，实在不太愿意把这个原因完整说出来。原谅我身为中国人的含蓄吧！”  
“……”黄濑在电话里沉默了，心底的愤怒如同火焰般燃烧：“不，你已经说得很清楚了，谢谢。”  
“不客气。现在球队的教练已经知道这事了，那个开车撞人的人因为证据确凿估计难逃制裁，但我看大辉的样子似乎并不想打官司。”  
“为什么？”  
“我也不清楚。不过你知道我们都只是留学生，和他们本地人相比弱势太多，大辉的意思是好像只要能继续打篮球就好，那个人的最终结果如何他并不关心。”  
对威胁到亲近之人的对象毫不留情，但对自己不利的人却无所谓吗……还真符合他的性子。不过只要可以的话，青峰会在篮球上毫不客气地碾压对方，这才是他最有可能采取的复仇方式。

放下电话，黄濑一边往回走一边想该如何安慰青峰，但出于对恋人性格的了解，他又觉得不管自己怎么样也未必关心到点子上。相比之下，还不如实际做点什么，会比单纯的言语更有效。  
心下转过如此念头，他立刻回转了身，向购物中心走去。  
当他提着一大堆各种食水用品回到公寓时，太阳已经西斜。公寓里似乎有人家要举办聚会，楼下停满了车子。黄濑侧着身子艰难地提着东西上楼回到自己的房间，就见没有开灯，青峰也依然窝在床垫上，将被子卷成一团，静静地睡着。  
毕竟还是会沮丧吧……手臂成了这个样子，9月的名单和11月开始的赛季里还会有他吗……想到这里，黄濑却突然摇了摇头，在心里对自己说：“黄濑凉太，你不能也想地那么悲观。不管原因怎样，未来怎样，青峰就是青峰。既然相信他绝对不会放弃，那么你就不能在他之前多想那些无谓的事……现在还是该怎样就怎样吧！比如，今晚的菜要怎么做。”  
黄濑将心里的不安硬是压了下去，随即提着食材进了厨房。他的COPY本领依旧发挥着作用，食谱或是电视上的美食节目里出现的菜肴只要看一次就能学会，何况只要利用烤箱，很多西式菜肴也都不太困难。  
烤箱里开始有香味飘出来的时候，黄濑也终于知道到底是哪户人家在办Party了，很不幸的，就是他们楼上的邻居。  
伴随着黄濑咚咚切菜的声音，楼上也播放起了震耳欲聋的音乐。没过多久，黄濑就听见青峰悉悉索索起床的声音，随即一张挂着黑眼圈的脸就带着满脸的不悦出现在他的眼前。  
“楼上是怎么回事……！吵死了！”  
黄濑下意识地瞟了一眼青峰左手臂的石膏，但却立刻将视线转回恋人的脸上：“没办法，总也得让人家聚会……现在天已经黑了，不晓得什么时候结束，今晚就只能先忍耐一下了。话说回来，小青峰你睡得好吗？”  
青峰挠了挠头，自然是不能说出其实他一下午都没睡而是一个人躺在那里胡思乱想，于是随便嘟囔了一声：“不过是补眠午睡而已，有什么睡得好睡不好的……不过这味道真香啊！”  
“烤箱里在做鸡翅，寿司卷刚切好，还有个海鲜意大利面，面我已经煮好了，加点配料很快就好。我还买了瓶葡萄酒。”  
“那么丰盛？”青峰从黄濑已经装盘的三文鱼牛油果寿司卷中挑了一个放进嘴里：“恩，不错。不过你居然连做寿司的用具都能买到？”  
“就在超市的亚洲食品区，只不过你之前都没去逛吧。还有寿司酱油和芥末，想要什么自己加。很久没吃日本菜了，想念么？这是为你大难不特别制作的菜单哦！”  
“什么大难不死啊……”青峰撇了撇嘴，却还是帮忙把菜肴送去了外面房间的矮桌。

开饭的时候，天色已经完全黑了。楼上聚会的人家音乐依旧放着，不过却是改成了较为舒缓的旋律。两人在陈设简陋的公寓房间里摆上了一根蜡烛，青峰席地而坐，黄濑坐在床垫上，两人用马克杯盛了红酒，碰了个杯。  
“居然还是烛光晚餐……”青峰苦笑摇头。  
“不是挺好吗？我们连音乐都省了，因为邻居已经为我们放啦！除了是用马克杯喝红酒之外，其他一切都很合适不是吗？”黄濑乐观地说。  
“因为我哪有心思去买红酒杯啊……不过你说OK就OK吧。”青峰捻起一块烤翅根，吃得津津有味。他知道黄濑是在尽可能细节的方面照顾到了自己的需求。不管是鸡翅、寿司卷还是意大利面，都是可以只用一只手就能吃的食物。  
晚餐的时候，黄濑完全没有提起青峰手臂的事，只是跟对方说着自己跟黑子在佛罗里达遇到的一些趣事以及在迪斯尼和迈阿密海滩玩得有多痛快。邻居的音乐依旧很响，但现在两人却都没嫌吵。伴着摇曳的烛光，他们兴致勃勃地说着，仿佛仅只那一点点的光线都能彻底驱走黑暗。

“啊，这首歌我很喜欢的。”黄濑突然说。  
“哪首？”  
“就是在放的这首……恩~三拍子结构，很适合跳舞呢！”  
“那要跳吗？”青峰抹了抹嘴，放下叉子。  
“咦？”  
“想跳就跳呗，就我们俩，又不会给人看到。”他站了起来。  
“喂喂你怎么也这么说做就做……”  
“跟你学的。不喜欢吗？”深色皮肤还打着石膏的大男孩对恋人伸出了手，露出虽然不太自然但依旧显得有些调皮的笑容。  
这也许是这个往日里不懂浪漫的男人最大的极限了。  
黄濑绽放出今天以来最灿烂的一个笑容。

就是这个画面，让多年以后的黄濑和青峰都难以忘记。由于青峰左手不能动，黄濑将手放在了青峰的腰上，两人也不分男步女步，只是相拥着。跳动的火光令整个房间如同流动的河，他们在河水中握住彼此的手，就着楼上邻居家传来的隐约音乐在烛火微弱的光线下摇摆，面容都有些朦胧。  
房间里陈设简陋，空间狭小，走不了几步就会撞到矮桌。青峰用脚将桌子挪到了角落，继续牵住黄濑，在房子正中央跳着。两人一开始还试图认真跳舞，但触到互相的眼神时却都忍不住笑了出来。  
乐曲很快结束了，他们却意犹未尽，然而下一首响起的乐曲却大大出乎意料。  
“Lady Gaga？”  
“你喜欢？”  
“说不好……不过倒是蛮适合在酒吧舞厅和大家一起群魔乱舞的，哈哈。”黄濑噗的一声笑了出来。  
“那也可以跳啊！”  
于是两个人又开始就着音乐的节奏在房间里快步地跳了起来，越跳动静越大，将地板踩得咚咚响。  
“楼下的邻居一定会恨死我们的！”  
“让他恨！”  
两个男孩在自家房间里疯得如同小学生，直到都跳得满头大汗，筋疲力尽。他们倒在床垫上哈哈大笑，原先还略显沉重郁闷的空气一扫而空。

“黄濑。”青峰突然出声。  
“嗯？”  
“你知道我这人不怎么会说话。”  
“哈哈，怎么忽然想起来说这个？”黄濑翻了个身，注视着恋人忽然认真起来的脸。

“我能说的，会说的只有一句，谢谢你。”  
黄濑心里咚地一跳，微弱的光线下，青峰看起来跟之前不太一样了。  
“不用谢。”凑上去，在恋人的嘴唇上吻了一下。  
但就在他要直起身体的时候，青峰突然用右手紧紧抓住了他。  
青峰按住了黄濑的头，不让他离开。  
忽然变得浓重起来的吻过了超出黄濑预想的时间才结束，他趴在对方的身上，气喘吁吁地抬起头来，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“想做吗？”  
“你行吗？”青峰看了一眼自己的手臂，意示如果要做的话，可能不会采取由自己主动的姿势。  
“有什么不行的。”黄濑展颜一笑，伸手在青峰的肩膀上推了一下，“你就给我乖乖地躺好吧，伤员！”

这是第一次从头到尾都由黄濑主导的情事。在恋人的抚慰下青峰很快就兴奋了起来，然而直到自己被对方带上安全套，在恋人缓慢温柔却充满浓厚情谊的动作下进入对方体内，乃至主动晃动起腰部的一系列过程中，青峰都一直被黄濑不轻不重的动作压制着。头一次被恋人如此摆布，青峰感到相当不习惯，但一种从未体会过的温暖感觉却不由隐隐溢出。  
那是一种被名为爱情的感情流溢出来，渐渐包覆全身的幸福和安全感。  
夜色迷茫，房间里还留有一丝食物的芳香。楼上聚会的音乐已经停了，忽明忽暗的微弱烛火还剩下最后一点如豆的光明。片刻之后，噗的一声，烛光灭了。于是他听见自己难耐的喘息和黄濑下意识发出的鼻音在沉黑的房间里更加明显。  
恋人很卖力，但那认真的动作却令青峰的欲望愈发的难以满足。他开始主动抬起腰部，撞击着身上的人。黄濑被青峰的动作一激，“啊”的一身往后一仰，线条美好的背部被极度舒展成反张的弓。青峰伸出右手顺着黄濑光裸而手感绝佳的脊背从上到下不断抚摸着，让他忍不住发出了近乎于啜泣的呻吟。  
黑暗中，青峰忽然感到鼻子一酸，但他迅速忍住了几乎就要奔泻而出的激烈情感，而是将其转化成了具体的行为，直起了身子，不断爱抚亲吻着自己的恋人。

“餐具不收了？”波浪平息，青峰躺回床上，伸出右手拥住看上去完全没有起身欲望的恋人。  
“明天再收……腰酸死了。”黄濑懒洋洋地说。  
“恩，那就放着吧。”青峰说。  
“哈哈，你这个向来纠结的要死的人居然也会说出这种话，看样子被我传染的不轻。”黄濑扑哧一笑，因为他分明记得眼前这个人在之前有多少次为自己的随性而为发火。  
“谁叫是你这家伙啊！不过是黄濑而已……”青峰半开玩笑地抱怨道。  
“喂，什么叫不过是黄濑啊！”黄濑无奈地抗议。

“我会努力复健的。”黄濑昏昏欲睡的当口，青峰忽然打破黑夜的宁静出声说道。  
黄濑闻言精神一震，因为青峰终于肯自己说出和手臂有关的事了。  
“这种事我从来没有怀疑过。”黄濑毫不犹豫地说。  
“我要让那些看不起亚洲人的家伙看看，黄种人也能比他们做得更好！所以我一定会尽快恢复的，我要参加这个赛季，无论如何都要参加！”  
“嗯！现在到11月的赛季开始还有不到三个月的时间，我觉得其实时间还是有点紧张。你可别因为要急着打球而不等手臂完全恢复就勉强自己啊！”说到这里，黄濑还是不由得担心起来。  
“我知道。”青峰沉稳地说，“我可是继承了你的梦想，我不会为了自己的一时心急而毁了未来更加进步的机会的。最终决赛要到4月中旬才结束，我也相信我的队友不会让队伍太早就淘汰的——毕竟是北卡啊！”  
“你明白就好。”黄濑注视着变得成熟稳重许多的青峰，一直飘荡着的心渐渐落了下来。  
“今年赛季刚开始的风头就让给火神那家伙好了。”青峰忽然哼了一声：“到明年2月，只要北卡还留在排阵队伍中，我就不会再给他占据日本体育新闻机会了。”  
黄濑知道青峰和火神两人从相识开始就针锋相对，自然明白他说话时是抱着怎样不甘心的心情。  
“好好好，我相信你。”忍住笑，用半哄的语气答应着他，黄濑却忽然叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”  
“我就是想起小黑子和小火神……”黄濑苦笑着说：“真是为他们感到……有些不值得。”  
“他们真的分开了？”青峰也不由皱起了眉头。  
“小黑子是这么说的。似乎对方也说了‘分就分’这种话。不晓得还有没有可能……但是他哭了啊，小黑子。”  
“阿哲居然会……？”  
“虽然没有当着我的面，但毕竟还是……唉。”  
青峰沉默了半晌，自己心里已经有了主意，然而面上却只是拍了拍黄濑的脑袋，转了话题说：“别人的事别想那么多了，多想想自己工作的事吧。你原先就说8月就要去纽约的不是吗？也我这边不需要你费心，美国也好日本也好，有好的工作机会就去啊！”  
“小青峰……”黄濑的声音里又带上了哭腔。  
“有什么好感动的啊你这黄濑！”青峰受不了地说：“我在美国打篮球，你在日本做模特和艺人，虽然道路不同，但不都是值得认真努力的事吗！有什么工作就去好好的做这不是当然的吗！我们是男人啊！”  
“……嗯！”黄濑揉了揉眼睛，重新笑了：“不愧是小青峰啊！那可是纽约时装周，机会难得，我会给你弄票的，到时候可要来啊！”  
“知道啦！啰嗦……”青峰狠命将黄濑的头发揉乱，接着却将对方即使在黑夜里也能看出明亮颜色的头和整个身躯妥帖地收在了怀中。

梦想和努力，与国界和行业都无关。  
如同相隔地球两端的的恋情，虽然艰苦，但只要付出坚定的心，就能维持那条情感的河流。


	6. Dream Borderline

火神长久以来的导师亚历克丝在结束了澳大利亚女篮助理教练的工作后回到了美国。回国后不久，他就联系了火神。  
“老虎，出来喝酒吧！”亚历克丝对回到久违的家乡很是高兴，想到一直以来的徒弟火神也在加州奋战篮球，便不由得想约他出来，好好鼓励一下。  
火神一开始还不太愿意，但架不住亚历克丝的威逼利诱，还是在结束训练后的晚上来到了对方指定的地点。  
“你觉得自己翅膀硬了可以飞了，就不听我的话了是不是！你可还没开始打NBA呢，就拿起架子啦！”亚历克丝在火神的腰上不轻不重地敲了一下以示不满。  
火神揉着腰苦笑道：“我真的不是拿架子，就是这几天状态不佳……”  
“我听说了。”亚历克丝淡淡地说，“我回来之后就联系了你们的教练问你的情况，他说你最近相当不好。到底是怎么回事？”  
“……”向来直话直说的火神这回却支支吾吾起来，不管怎么努力也憋不出几个字后，他最终放弃了向老师解释清楚的打算，只是闷头喝酒。  
亚历克丝静静注视了他一会，便也将视线转开，晃了一下鸡尾酒杯中的樱桃，说：“我从澳大利亚回来之前去了一趟日本。”  
“哦？”  
“我去看了看辰也。”  
“是吗？辰也他还好吗？”  
“挺好的，就是在忙毕业的事情，似乎已经被某个大公司内定了的样子。”  
“他……不打篮球了吗？”火神呐呐地问。  
“球倒是还在打，但并不是以职业为目的，只是出于兴趣了。那个要他的公司好像也有自己的公司篮球队，所以对他的能力还是很看好的。”  
“那听起来不是都还不错的样子嘛。”火神点点头，“只是他就这样留在日本，不回美国了吗？”  
“我也这么问他，他说因为有会一直呆在日本的恋人，所以为了对方就打算留在日本发展了。”  
火神听到这话，脑海里不由得浮现了某个有着紫色头发，身材高大的身影。  
的确听说紫原要打日本职篮，以他的能力应该在未来几年里都是全日本最好的中锋吧。  
“是吗……辰也居然为了对方会做出这样的选择，还真有点没想到呢。”火神摇摇头，喝了口啤酒。  
“因为辰也知道自己可以做到什么程度，最想要的是什么，最需要的是什么。”亚历克斯没看火神，说话的语气也一如往常。  
但听到这句话，火神却是不由得全身一震。  
“亚历克丝，你是听说了什么吗？”火神苦笑道。  
“我什么都没听说。”亚历克丝说得很诚恳，“但是我觉得你是不是因为什么事情而困扰着呢？乃至影响到了你打球的程度？新一季的NCAA很快就要开始了，你不在之前弄清楚自己到底要什么，该做什么的话，很多人都会因此感到苦恼的，你的队友和教练……他们都很需要你啊。”  
火神闷头喝酒。有那么一瞬间，他特别想把所有事情都对眼前这个一直以来的导师和盘托出。  
但是，不行，至少现在还不可以。  
他还没有走到足以抵抗因此而带来的负面影响的地位，不管是现实还是心理。

“我……和一直交往的人分手了。”用不擅长思考的脑子艰难地想了很久，他还是借着酒劲有选择性地说出了一点相关的内容。  
“……居然是失恋？”亚历克丝感到很惊讶，“什么时候开始的？别人知道吗？”  
“知道的人很少，我也没告诉父母，因为不是可以那么……轻松就能够说出来的对象。”  
亚历克丝不再说了，她并非毫无头绪，而是隐隐的也能够明白一些火神隐瞒或是迟疑的原因。  
“我们交往了很长时间，我一直……很喜欢那个人。但前几天，他跟我说想和我分手。”  
“对方提出来的？”  
“嗯，我很吃惊，因为一点先兆都没有。我其实是不愿意的。但那一瞬间我不知道怎么了，就是觉得特别的愤怒，于是就说了不可挽回的话……”  
“难道是‘分手就分手’之类的话？”  
“差不多吧。其实话一出口我就后悔了，后来我就看到对方拼命忍住要哭的表情——那是个从来都不会因为这种事情哭的人。我当时就想，你那么难过，说明你明明也是喜欢我的吧，那为什么还一定要和我分手呢？”  
“分手的原因很多啊，”亚历克丝下意识地转着酒杯，苦笑着说：“你有问题清楚对方原因吗？”  
“我当时在气头上，哪里想得到这个。我就是觉得特别委屈，特别……生气。”火神抱住了头，有些说不下去。

他一直是如此的喜欢那个人，即使时光流转，空间相隔，他也总是尽一切努力的，想对对方好。但是，难道在他不知道的地方，对方的心中竟然一直有着这么多的阴霾，到了不得不说出分手这个词的地步吗？  
“这么多年的事情，你一下子就想都放开吗！”怒火接近顶峰的时候，他这么问对方。  
然而对方做出的回答却是让他更加无法接受的。  
“慢慢就能放开的。”黑子说。  
居然宁可花费那么多的心思忘掉自己，也不愿意继续努力一下维持这段自己一直引以为豪的关系吗？当年他答应自己的时候，明明是那么的开心，高兴到恨不得让全世界的人都知道，而不过短短五年，就要强迫自己放下所有这一切，走上跟自己毫无关系的人生吗？  
他无论如何也不能接受。  
于是，暴烈的脾气立刻就冲了上来，愤怒到极点的时候，他就说出了令自己一直悔恨到现在的话语来。

“没有他在一边鼓励我，无法一直想着对方而因此努力，我觉得……什么都不对劲了。运球也好，投篮也好，灌篮也好……我觉得篮板所在的位置都不对了。这几天没办法好好打球，真是很对不起教练和队友，但我自己也……实在不知道该怎么办了。”被从未遇到过的情感困扰着的大男孩在面对自己年少以来的导师时，终于说出了最近打球乃至整个生活都不在状态的原因。  
亚历克丝没有说话。  
她一直看着满面沮丧的火神，却是另起了话头：“辰也说，他的对象是一个任性到好像小孩子一样的人。”  
火神听了，不禁摇头苦笑道：“是吗，这倒的确想象的出来。”  
“对方经常会做出一些很让辰也感到困扰的事来，有好几次，他都因为难以接受对方的一些无意识间伤害到他行为而打算分手。”  
“诶？”  
“但最后磕磕绊绊的，他们还是一直在一起。辰也说，很多次，他们坐下来，认认真真地摆事实讲道理，即使对方是经常会脑子秀逗的人，但也还是能够说通的。因为毕竟两个人的感情和对互相的理解都放在那里，是关系的基石。就算出了问题，总还是能够解决的。我听的出来，辰也的那个对象是相当喜欢他的，大部分时候也很听话，而辰也对那个人也很在意，哪怕费了很多功夫也还是想和对方在一起。”  
“是吗……辰也和那家伙居然一直都是这样走下来的啊……”火神也大约知道一些关于紫原的，外人难以理解的轶事，但出于自己对冰室的了解，他对这两个人能走到一起而且还在一起了那么久这件事感到了一丝佩服。  
“所以我觉得你是不是应该跟你那个依旧很喜欢也不打算分手的对象坐下来好好谈一谈呢？问题到底出在哪里，如果一开始就不知道的话怎么能够被解决呢？”年长的女性导师对被感情问题困扰到极点的徒弟如此说道。  
“我也想谈，但对方……到底是不是愿意跟我谈？何况我连他现在到底在哪里都不知道。”火神抓乱了头发，一脸懊恼地说。  
亚历克丝也一时说不出什么，而是望着他写满痛苦的面容，深深叹了口气。

火神和青峰之间一直没什么太多的联系，一方面是因为两人一直以来身为对手的关系，另一方面则是由于相隔的距离实在太遥远了——一个在东部一个在西海岸，就算未来进了NBA，不打到决赛都不会碰头。  
不过在青峰到美国的整个过程里，火神还是帮了不少忙的，而且在青峰刚到美国的岁月，一些日常碰到的问题也会去找火神咨询，但在那以后两人的交往却依然极少。  
因此，青峰给自己打来电话的时候，火神很是吃了一惊。  
“你把阿哲怎么了？”电话一接通，青峰劈头盖脸地就把话语恶声恶气地扔了过来  
“他说要分手，我答应了。”火神见青峰的态度不怎么友好，便也冷淡回应，何况，他可一直没忘记多年以前的那段过往，“我被他甩了，你高兴了吗？”  
“开什么玩笑，我怎么会高兴，那都多少年前的事了！”青峰不免有些尴尬，但还是忍住满腔的不快，继续说：“黄濑也很担心你们知不知道，何况阿哲也是我一直以来的兄弟，你们出了问题，我当然也不可能不闻不问啊！”  
听对方这么说，火神的语气好歹缓和了一点，说：“黑子脾气倔得很，相信你也是了解的，他做的决定我也没办法……”  
“你是笨蛋吗！”青峰忽然大声斥责起来。  
“你说什么！谁是笨蛋啊！”火神怒了。  
“就是说你！阿哲他说什么你就听着了？”  
“不然怎么办啊，你倒是说说看！”简直就是毫无意义的吵架……火神在心里吐槽，但却难以控制自己的口气。  
然而青峰的话语却是在刹那间冷静了下来。  
“我当年也是跟你一样。”  
“……啊？”  
“我是说，我当年也是这么想的。觉得阿哲既然这么说了，就不会回头了。因为他一直是个想到了什么就会坚决去做的人。”  
“是吧……”  
“但是，感情这东西不一样。”青峰挖掘着已经被自己埋藏很久的思绪，艰难地说，“当时我太年轻，又死要面子，所以没有低头去挽留他，以至于他就真的这么彻底离开我了。”  
“……你说什么啊。”火神心里咯噔一声。  
“你都那么大人了，还不明白吗？面子和喜欢的人哪个重要，自己弄不清楚吗？所以说你是个笨蛋啊！你的情商怎么跟我念中学的时候一样！”青峰说得毫不留情。  
“喂喂，其实你根本没资格说我吧！”火神被青峰说得暴脾气又上来了。  
“我是没资格，我早就没资格了，我现在也不在乎这资格了，但是你还有啊。你有空在这里跟我发脾气，怎么不会去赶紧做些什么把他追回来！”青峰没好气地说，“黄濑跟我说的，说阿哲在他面前哭了。”  
“什……么？”心中的流水猛烈的撞击上了礁石，溅出无数浪花。  
“所以我说你真是什么都不明白！当年要是他会为了我哭现在还有你什么事啊！听懂的话还不赶紧快去做些什么！”青峰狠狠按下了电话，“真是的，跟傻瓜说话真容易自己都被他给气傻了！”

“小青峰你跟谁讲电话呢？”黄濑一边打蛋一边从厨房探出头，看着在阳台上踟蹰了半天最终还是打了个电话的家伙。  
“没什么……”青峰收起手机走向自己的恋人，“就是决定下次再也不帮笨蛋在背后花功夫了。”  
“啊？你说谁是笨蛋！不会是我吧！”黄濑大喊。  
“虽然你有时候也挺让人着急的，不过还是要比某个真正的傻瓜聪明一些。”青峰哈哈大笑：“不，你有时候其实是聪明过头了。”  
事实上黄濑这家伙的情商是比自己还有火神，乃至阿哲都要高的吧？青峰一边想着一边在恋人的脸上亲了一下，凑近平底锅吸了吸鼻子说：“你在做玉子烧？真香啊。你果然不笨。”  
“什么话！小青峰你真是太过分了。”黄濑苦笑着：“是你自己说想吃家常菜我才做的啊！我明天就要去纽约了，你的生日也会错过，所以就先做点菜连带着一起庆祝我拿到纽约的工作，不是说好了的吗？”  
“嗯，是啊。”青峰走出厨房，拿起放在墙角的哑铃，一边顺手锻炼起了臂力一边说：“我知道，所以今天不是跟教练请假留在家里了吗？”  
“我过生日，你不能留下来的话，我不会过去找你嘛，傻瓜。”他在心里说，“就像我当年二话不说就跑去冲绳找你一样。”  
虽然这么想了，但这是他内心的秘密，是不能在这种时候就对眼前的人说出来的。  
“今天教练私下跟我说了。”青峰在做了几个训练手臂力量的动作之后忽然说，“他说我的名字依然在这个赛季的名单里，不过是第一替补。只要手臂一恢复，且依然在赛季内，他马上就会让我上场的。所以让我也要努力复健，维持身体的各项机能。”  
“这不是太好了吗！”黄濑欢呼雀跃。  
“所以你放心了？”青峰注视着他说。  
“咦？”  
“你的梦想，依然在我手中，没有失去。”青峰认真地说。  
“我也从来没有怀疑过这点。”黄濑捧起青峰依然打着石膏的左手臂，在上面轻轻地吻了一下。

火神大我在奔跑。  
他从来没有跑得那么快，也从来没有那么焦急过。  
八月十六日早上十点半的飞机，现在已经八点多了。如果在黑子出关之前没有拦住他，把要说的话说出口的话，他一定会后悔一辈子的。  
因为这是对自己的一生来说，最重要的一次恋爱。

他要告诉他，请他原谅自己的疏忽。  
他要告诉他，他对自己实在是太重要了，重要到甚至可以超越篮球这个一生的事业。  
他要告诉他，不管是默契还是不同的世界，只要有他在的地方就是他们两个人的世界，和两个人分别所在的世界都不一样。  
是啊，不一样的世界，这么简单的原因和理由，为什么之前他没有想到，没有意识到呢？  
篮球是火神身为男人所无法放弃的事业，美国是他可以用以施展才华的舞台，但那只是一个舞台，不是全世界。  
他要去的世界，必须要有黑子哲也的存在。  
虽然自己依然会留在美国直到结束自己的职业生涯，他早就决定等自己一退役就会立刻回日本，然后不再离开。  
也许他会遇到困难、瓶颈和伤病，但只要心里一直有个给予自己力量的人，他就会在赛场和人生的战场上无所畏惧。  
梦想和感情，不应该，也不会因为国境线和领域的相隔而消失。  
所以，可以听我说的话吗？  
黑子哲也君，我喜欢你，请和我重新开始吧！

火神带着满头的汗水，用这辈子从未有过，未来也不会再有的力气奔到了洛杉矶机场的出关口，一眼就看见了他个身材不高，有着水蓝色头发，宛如少年般的身影。  
“黑子哲也！”他大叫了一声。  
过大的声音惹得整个送客大厅的人都在看着他。  
然而那个只让他注意到的人却并没有回过身来。  
火神心急如焚，但在那一瞬间，他却发现自己居然不再迷惘。  
心头的一切不定因素都消失了，只剩下一个想法，一个目的，如此澄明。  
“黑子哲也。”他放缓了脚步，放低了声音，向一直以来的恋人、搭档走过去。因为他很确定，对方已经听见了自己的声音。  
因为走得越近，他就看见那个人的背影在微微颤抖。  
“你现在不回头也没关系。”他站在了他的背后，一字一句地说，“只要你能听见就好。”  
“我来是想说……”

Borderless Dream  
THE END


	7. Special Stories

火神大我 & 黑子哲也篇  
弟弟和恋人和婚礼

妹妹沙耶香的婚礼定在了五月。  
虽然女生都希望能够当上六月新娘，但由于家里很多尚在日本的亲戚和朋友只在五月黄金周才有空出行，所以也只得无奈的定下了这个时间。  
不过出于各种考虑，婚礼的地点则被选在了夏威夷。  
举行婚礼的地点是一座小小的白色教堂，站在教堂的外面就能看到阳光下闪耀着的海面，宾客们都对我帮忙精心挑选的地方啧啧称赞，而我自己也甚为满意。  
准备婚礼是一项繁琐而细致的工作，我们全家上下都为此而人仰马翻，因此完整的宾客名单我是在婚礼的前一天晚上才拿到的。  
匆匆看完名单，我找到了沙耶香。  
“你请了大我？”我问。  
“是呀！他是我们的表弟，请他来参加我的婚礼难道不是很正常的事吗？”妹妹微笑着说。  
“但是他那么忙……而且他来了之后，万一碰上记者还有粉丝围追堵截的话不是很糟糕吗？毕竟是那么有名的人！”我很担心。  
“他说没关系，肯定会来的，而且要带朋友一起来。”  
“朋友？”  
“姐姐你应该见过的呀？有一年大我过生日，我们去他家见到的。”  
“哦……”这么一说好像是有点印象，但对方的存在感实在是太低了，所以记忆里有些模糊。  
“就是那个个子小小的，有个很少见的姓的男孩子。”沙耶香提醒我。  
说到这，我的脑中终于浮现出了一个有着淡蓝色头发，面目温和的男孩。  
“是他……？都已经过了差不多七八年了，大我和他的关系还是那么好，连你的婚礼都要带来？”我忽然意识到了存在于某处的违和感。  
“嗯……大约是吧。”妹妹的语气很暧昧。  
见她的意思是不愿多说，我也只得作罢。再三叮嘱了要尽量保密婚礼的时间地点，防止那些闻风而来的记者在我们家生性善良的表弟身上做文章，以至于弄错了婚礼的主角。

第二天下午，阳光明媚，海岛的空气中充溢着各种仲春时节的花香。宾客们从早上开始就陆陆续续地到了，我帮着接待大家，即使在一开始留着心思注意了一下有没有不该出现的记者存在，然而越临近婚礼开始的时候就越是忙到脚不沾地，直到某个高大的身影遮住了面前好大一片阳光，我才回过神来。  
“大我！你来啦！”我抬起头，在看到那个面目端正的青年时相当高兴。  
“绫香姐，你好吗？我看到悠人啦！穿着男花童的小西装似乎很疯的样子。”弟弟爽朗地笑着。  
“那孩子从小就调皮，还一直喜欢缠着你。现在你在NBA发展得那么好，他在学校里可没少跟朋友炫耀呢！”我说，“一路还顺利吗？没被记者和球迷拦住吗？机场那边日本人也一直很多的。”  
“还好还好，我的身高在日本可能会比较显眼，但在美国就还算可以接受了。不过乔装打扮依然费了我一番周折呢。”他苦笑着说：“我刚才还在机场等着接了朋友，险些就被一群日本游客认出来了，还好我闪得快！”  
“当NBA的著名球员还真是辛苦……”我不禁啧啧叹道：“不过你说的朋友呢？”  
“刚才就在这里了，绫香姐你没看到吗？”他从身后拉出一个身量不高的人，“这是黑子哲也，你们之前应该见过的。”  
水蓝色头发的年轻男人有着温和稳重的面容，和这两年已经日渐成熟的大我比起来，他的身上似乎天生就带有一种沉静的气质。虽然存在感不强，但相处起来却令人感到很舒服。  
“黑子君是从日本刚刚赶过来的吗？真是不好意思，辛苦你了。”  
“没有关系，沙耶香小姐之前也对我多有关照，能来参加婚礼是我的荣幸。”黑子的言辞十分得体，现在已经很少有年轻人对敬语的使用如此注意了。  
不过从他的言语中似乎听出沙耶香之前就和他有所接触，我用不解的目光看向大我，弟弟连忙解释道：“沙耶香姐之前不是每年都会回日本吗？我就拜托她帮我带过几次东西给黑子，那时候他们俩好像就逐渐熟悉起来了的样子。”  
这个理由听起来虽然有些牵强，但我还是接受了。我开始招呼下一组宾客，便对大我说：“你们快先进去吧，婚礼很快就要开始了。”  
大我点点头，便和鞠了一个躬之后才转过身去的黑子肩并肩地走进教堂里去了。

婚礼开始之前五分钟，我才好不容易忙完了所有该忙的事情，叮嘱了正处在活泼好动年纪的悠人给我老老实实地当好花童不许捣乱，这才坐进位子里。  
大我的身材很显眼，但我发现他并没有坐在这边日本亲戚聚集的片区，而是和黑子一起坐在了另一边新郎的亲友当中，在一片金发碧眼中有些突兀。但这时婚礼已经快要开始奏乐，我也不好招呼他换座位，便只得先这样随他去了。  
沙耶香的新娘装扮相当美丽，挽着她手臂的父亲看上去也很骄傲。想到这么漂亮的妹妹即将嫁为人妇，我的心情也有些复杂，充满了奇妙的欣慰和感伤。  
把妹妹交给新郎，两人一起登上圣坛，在神父的面前开始念起那段听过很多遍但依然能让心中涌起圣洁感的誓词。  
神父背后的十字架是被镶在一块巨大的玻璃窗上的。看着新郎新娘交换誓言，透过那块玻璃也可以看到蔚蓝的海，和从洁白的云朵间透出的明亮阳光。  
实在是非常美丽的景色。  
正当再一次为自己挑选的场地感到自豪的时候，我突然听见在神父高声用英语念着结婚誓词的同时，从某处传来相当细微的日文说话声。  
我有些不满地四处张望，没见到日本的亲朋们有人说话。我下意识地向新郎亲友坐席看去，却发现正是大我微微弯下了腰，凑在友人的耳边用日文轻轻地说着什么。  
我的座位靠近走廊，也就是最靠近新郎亲友区的位置。大我说话的声音虽然很小，但仔细听过去还是能隐约听见他到底在说什么。  
当努力听清了他在对身边“朋友”说什么之后，我开始庆幸大家的注意力都放在了新郎新娘和神父所说的英文誓词上。  
大我只是“重复”了神父对新郎新娘所说的话，用日文，在黑子哲也的耳边。  
“黑子哲也，你是否愿意同火神大我结婚，按照圣经的教训与他同住，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于他，直到离开世界？”  
大我说话的神情认真而又慎重，完全没有一丝一毫开玩笑的感觉。  
刹那间，我浑身都僵硬了，猛地抓住裙摆的双手也不由得颤抖起来。  
更令我感到动摇的是，虽然没有听清蓝发年轻人的回答，但仔细看去，发现那正是“我愿意”的口型。

原来，原来如此。  
即使这些年大我已经开始在NBA打球，但还是会频繁地往日本跑的原因我终于知道了。

婚礼开始前无意中看到的，阿姨和叔叔在面对大我及黑子时略显尴尬的态度的原因我也明白了。  
沙耶香，这么说，他们两人真正关系，你都知道？  
我忽然感到浑身有些发凉，心里也像被揪住一般，乃至不忍再仔细偷听下去。

但等到了交换戒指和亲吻的时候，我还是忍不住又向弟弟和恋人的座位看了一眼。  
我看见弟弟用诚挚而坚定的表情，拿起年轻人的左手，在他无名指的位置轻轻地亲吻了一下。

那一瞬间，我的眼泪却很快地流了下来。

特别番外 之 火神大我&黑子哲也篇  
END

青峰大辉 & 黄濑凉太篇

桐海娱乐周刊特别报道  
黄濑凉太青峰大辉，真正关系究竟为何？

近期，著名模特、演员黄濑凉太（28）被粉丝发现在美国度假时观看篮球比赛，因有其好友，NBA著名日籍球星青峰大辉（28）陪同观赛，致使两人关系再度成迷。  
X月X日是洛杉矶湖人队主场对阵休斯顿火箭队的比赛，比赛开始不久即有细心粉丝发现，坐在第二排观众席正中，身穿休闲卫衣，头戴棒球帽的亚裔男子就是黄濑凉太，他身边坐着的则是纽约尼克斯队前锋青峰大辉。两人一直兴致勃勃地观赛，时而大声呼喊，时而窃窃私语，言行亲密且情绪十分高昂。  
黄濑凉太身为一线明星，同自己一直宣称的好友一起在美国观看球赛，此事本身并不出奇，但如果结合黄濑和青峰数年来的经历来看却非常耐人寻味。本报道接下来就为您历数黄濑和青峰二人之间的渊源。

结识已久  
据悉，黄濑和青峰二人在中学时代即已结识，还曾在中学篮球队中作为队友一起获得过数届全国冠军，关系一直不错。  
黄濑凉太13岁即以模特身份出道，人气稳定上升；19岁作为演员获得日本电影学院奖最佳新人奖后星途略有坎坷但大体发展顺利，今年初获得第XX届电视剧学院奖最佳男主角后更是身价飙升。但有知情人士称，黄濑每年会都在繁忙的工作中抽出时间去美国度假并在纽约购有房产，而这与其十几年来的好友，效力于纽约尼克斯队的青峰大辉颇有渊源。  
两人关系令人疑窦初起始于七年前的纽约时装周。黄濑在因故被事务所雪藏后作为某品牌发布会的首席模特首度公开露面，青峰彼时尚在北卡留学，却被人偶然发现出现在发布会现场，又有记者在后台拍到二人状似亲密的照片。虽然事后事务所和黄濑本人均坚称青峰乃是邀请前来看秀的好友，但多年来谣言一直未曾平息。

证据堆积如山  
青峰大辉在大学毕业后通过选秀进入纽约尼克斯队，成为继湖人队前锋火神大我后又一位在NBA站稳脚跟的日本球员，声名渐起。黄濑在多个场合宣称青峰是其最重要的朋友，并得到对方的呼应。然而，两人所表现出来的密切关系却并非如同二人所说，仅仅是“好朋友”。事实上，数年来，两人频频被粉丝及记者拍到在美国有较为亲密举动的证据，且在参加访谈节目时对此问题出语暧昧，本文在此列举一二：

20XX年X月X日  
黄濑在纽约时装周后台被记者拍到和当时仍在美国留学的青峰言行亲密的照片。自那以后，凡是黄濑在美国参与的走秀和其他公开活动，青峰大都到场。

20XX年X月X日  
青峰在选秀成功后的首次公开发布会上坦言“自己的篮球被某个重要的人寄托了梦想”。

20XX年X月X日  
青峰与黄濑被粉丝发现于纽约一家电影院看通宵电影。翌晨，青峰将昏昏欲睡的黄濑以公主抱姿势送进车内，随后一同驾车离去。

20XX年X月X日  
黄濑在接受杂志访谈被问及同青峰关系时笑称对方 “经常吵架但还是容忍了我的任性”，“是非常重要的人”，“被我托付了梦想和青春的对象”。

20XX年X月X日  
青峰与黄濑与百老汇一同观看音乐剧《小王子》，散场后被记者拍到二人牵手步出剧院。

20XX年X月X日  
青峰在参加NBA东部总决赛时被发现无名指上戴有一枚戒指。虽然自那之后青峰再未在公开场合戴过此戒指，然而一周后，在日本参加单曲宣传活动的黄濑被人发现戴有由同款戒指做成的项链。  
…………

从未具体回应  
黄濑本人在演艺圈中一直工作认真出色少有绯闻，但对于同青峰之间的关系的疑问从未正面回应，因此坊间一直有相关谣言。至于对于此次被拍到的一同观赛，截至本文发稿时二人也均未对此作出正式回应。

本文仅建立在对先前证据的主观分析之上，本周刊不对分析结果真实性做任何保证。  
（桐海娱乐周刊实习记者 X樱）

特别番外 之 青峰大辉&皇黄濑凉太篇  
END


End file.
